The God Of Dance
by Devil's Demon Bird
Summary: Yugi longs for love.Yami is a world famous dancer.What happens when Ryou and Jou forces Yugi to participate in an audition for Yami,the private dance teatcher,the superstar and the possible object for Yugi's love?And is Yami plotting something? YamixYugi
1. Unexpected Turns

Disclaimer: 0.0 You didn't think I own Yu-Gi-Oh did you!? I mean, come on, I would never be able to come up with something THAT brilliant! But I own the plot to this fic though. Very different from my other one 'How To Kill An Angel'... But I hope everyone will enjoy this story too!! I wanted to write something more daily compared to a supernatural angst ficcie, so I came up with this...Please tell me what you think! . And be gentle, kudasai!

And this is YAOI! Meaning it will have pretty heavy BoyxBoy relationships later on! Don't like, then I suggest you should leave NOW! This is a YamixYugi story with slight BakuraxRyou and MarikxMalik as side pairings, with an implied MarikxYugi XD (SetoxJou mentioned)

And there will be fluff too! Or, well, I will try! T.T

Author Note: This is a re-written version of the story with the same name. I personally think it's better, both in language and plotwise... the reactions feel more realistic too. I have also changed Malik somewhat and Marik has taken Malik's former place in this fic XD Personally I think for the better. He's as hyper as he was before, but now he doesn't act all mindless and innocent. Now he's calculating and always after what he personally wants, though he's just as cuddly, though he's cuddly for a different reason now XD I like this better, feels more like Malik, and Marik XD Wow, almost complicated XD Marik is though, still slightly exaggerated XD Yami is also more calculating and Yugi has gotten himself a different reason for meeting Yami, as well as a stronger and more determined personality D More mature... I guess XD

**The God Of Dance**

_Chapter One: Unexpected Turns_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Cars, busses and cyclists were seen everywhere, people hurrying to wherever their destination lay, no one seeming to have the time to slow down even the slightest while they were slowly swallowed by the darkness spreading. The sky had now turned into a shade of orange and yellow as the sun began to set, kissing the world good night with it's wonderful red colors, leaving the world in the care of the night, bringing comfort for some, but fear to others.

But all of this though, was able to pass one young boy's mind as he lay safely inside the house, walls parting him from the rest of the world outside as he slept, big eyes closed, dark eyelashes kissing pale cheeks.

The small teen lay on a couch in the living room upstairs, illuminated by the light from the TV as he rested there on his stomach, one arm dangling over the edge while the other was comfortably tucked under his right cheek. A pair of dark jeans and a dark blue polo jumper adorned his small form, said clothes making him look even smaller than he already was, hugging his thin waist losely where he lay.

Too pale skin adorned soft features, revealing that the small boy was obviously sick, succulent lips parted slightly as the boy drew heavy breaths, nose unable to give him the oxygen he needed.

But in the lovely silence, a strong noise suddenly filled the room and the form groaned softly, brows drawing together in discomfort as he buried his head deeper into the couch, trying to get rid of the horrible noise raping his ears. But no matter what he did, it wouldn't let him escape and soon enough, the small boy opened his eyes tiredly, looking around the room with a fogged consciousness, sleep yet holding him somewhat captive.

"...And here he is, Ladies and Gentlemen!! The 'God' we all have been waiting for!!..." a black haired man yelled as music was heard in the background, the girls screaming almost overpowering it.

Amethyst orbs quickly locked with the TV and widened, mind suddenly crystal clear when his ears recognized the song. Smiling, Yugi tried to sit up but ended up clutching his aching head, the fever still present as he stayed down, eyeing the screen with interest as the singer-song writer and dancer of the song entered the stage.

Yugi felt his heart stop as he looked into the other's crimson eyes, the world around him coming to an halt as he watched the other dance. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, that he should just continue to surpress the emotions sometimes filling him whenever he saw the famous dancer. But no matter how hard he tried, they always flickered back to life like a tornado every time he looked the other in the eyes, the feelings swallowing him whole. He knew they weren't "normal", the feelings he felt for the other. Not only was he having romantic feelings towards another male, but towards someone he had never met personally either. And he didn't know what to do with them. Yugi wasn't the type that allowed his heart to get attached to people or objects too easily, because it often meant having it wounded and hurt, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the emotions for the other.

He had often told himself that it wasn't love he felt for the other, since hosting romantic feelings towards someone didn't necessarily mean love. That it could just be lust or that the dancer made for a good object of romantic fantasies... But it didn't make him feel better. Lusting for someone he didn't know wasn't exactly appealing to him, and it certainly wasn't like him. What he wanted was true love, the kind of love that was often told in fairy tales. An unbound love where give and take was the rule, not just give or take. It was maybe silly, but it was what he wanted... not just the body of another, making his feelings for the other so complicated and frustrating... yet powerful at the same time. He just didn't know what to do with himself...

The small teen sighed heavily, running a slender hand through tri-colored hair. It was also hard to hide the confusing feelings he felt for the dancer for the others as well. He just had no control over himself whenever the other was on screen or in the newspaper, his reactions always hard to surpress or hide. One could only hope they hadn't caught his reactions... It would be hard to explain... especially since he doesn't know how he feels himself, and the fact that he's not completely sure how they would all react to him maybe being homosexual. Of course they were his friends, but that in itself didn't necessarily mean they accepted everything about him.

Shaking his head and releasing an exhausted sigh, Yugi then let all his emotions be as he returned to watch the dancer with great fascination, that warm feeling in his heart returning as he watched the seductive movements of the other, the man on the screen bending his body in unearthly and surreal motions.

In the meantime, a tall teen stood at the front door, honey eyes alert where he stood, wearing a green jacket covering a white t-shirt and brown manchester jeans. Short blond hair swayed in the soft breeze as he continued to knock on the door, a puzzled and worried look entering his handsome face.

Yugi hadn't been in school for two days now and no one answered the phone at home either, making the otherwise happy teen slightly worried. It just wasn't like Yugi to not tell them if something was wrong...

Knocking again at the door and still not getting an answer, he turned the door knob lightly and felt the door swing open slowly. Looking surprised, he quietly made his way into the house.

"Yugi?" he called out softly, looking around the shop.

Still no answer.

Frowning, Jou made his way deeper into the shop, suddenly coming to an halt as he heard something upstairs. Intrigued, he started climbing the stairs to the private part of the house, walking quietly to the living room where he hoped to find what he was looking for.

Stopping at the door, he soundlessly turned the knob and pushed the door open. And sure enough, there the object of his search sat, clearly spaced out. Smiling, Jounouchi started making his way over to his friend, but stopped dead in his tracks as the other's face came into view.

The smallest was sprouting a barely visible blush and a sincere smile graced his face, the whole of him shining even though he looked slightly sick. Following the other's fixed gaze, Jou soon spotted Yami Atemu dancing on the screen to one of his new singles. Holding back a chuckle, the blond felt like smacking himself for not having figured it out until now. It had always been so obvious, the way Yugi looked whenever he saw Yami, but the blond had always shrugged it off for it being his own fiction of mind.

But seeing Yugi now made it all click and all other thoughts of why he had come here vanished into thin air, the smile now quickly turning into an evil grin, a trademark for the cheerful male.

'Ooohh, this can be SO much fun!' he thought evilly and sneaked up behind the couch. Then, without any warning, he flung himself at the other and locked an arm around the other's neck, using his other free hand to ruffle the other's tri-colored hair mercilessly while he held him down, earning an eep from the petit teen.

"Jounouchi!!" Yugi shouted in a mix of a wail and a scream as he squirmed around, desperately trying to free himself from the crazy blond maniac ontop of him, his sickness and head-ache temporarily completely forgotten.

The other just cackled at the others pitiful struggling and continued with what he was doing, loving the screams and eeps from the other as he continued his favourite thing to do: Messing with the Game King's hair and knowing he HATED it...Oh life could be sweet!

"Jou! Stop!!" the small one kept wailing while continuing his useless attempts to escape, kicking and pulling like a stranded fish, his small body no match for the much taller and bigger youth.

"Tell me I'm the best or I will never let you go, Game King! This is the only game you can't win and you know it!" the other victoriously yelled as he kept on with his assault on the spiky hair, grinning evilly.

"No, I won't!" the other yelled as he tried to knock out the other with a lamp from a small table beside the couch that he had managed to grab.

Unfortunately, the other managed to dodge it and soon took it and tossed it aside carelessly.

"So that's how you want it, eh Yugi! Well, you will get your wish!" the taller screamed and started tickling the spiky haired on the sides, having no mercy and soon enough attacking the defenseless stomach as well.

Yugi felt his last breath leave him.

"No! Not tickling!!" he screamed out, eyes widening even more while his laughs increased. 'Oh, Ra I'm gonna die!' he thought desperately as he stared up at honey eyes, tears creeping up his eyes while he tried to hold back his hysterical laughing.

"Oh no Yugi. Those puppy eyes won't work! Just give up will ya. You can't win everything." Jounouchi teased as the helpless boy fell onto his side on the floor, panting and snaking around as the 'tickling of doom' continued.

Amethyst orbs glared lightly up at the other before a look of desperation swept over them. Frowning for a few seconds he then looked like he had made up his mind and tried to speak, but found it very hard to do so in between his mad laughing and giggling.

Jounouchi seemed to notice this and stopped for a moment, giving the other a waiting look while he crossed his arms, waiting, a grin smacked onto his whole face. One could almost expect to see fangs between those parted lips.

Yugi, on the other hand, sighed. He had no choice if he wanted to live.

"Sure Jou, You are the best... Happy now?" he said and pouted, crossing his arms and trying to glare evilly at the said male. Though it failed, like so many times before. Things like that just didn't seem to fit the little one, only making him cuter than he already was, even though he was already eighteen years old.

"Haha Yugi. You really can't look angry or pissed! You really are ze sweet kid, a mother-in-law's dream!" the blond snickered for a retort to the other's look, knowing this would provoke the other even more.

"Watch your mouth Jou. I would suggest you should sleep with one eye open for the next few months... I can't really guarantee your safety." the small tri-colored male countered, pouting even more in annoyance.

"Or what Yugi... Gonna smack me with a cucumber? You may be the Game King, but you are still just the cute kiddo next door. What could you possibly do?" the tall man asked and smirked at the look the other gave him.

'Oh, so he doesn't take me seriously now, does he! Well, let's see how he can handle this...!' Yugi thought as he flung himself towards the other in a swift movement.

For a short second, it really looked like he would successfully knock Jou to the ground, but the blond had incredible reflexes and dodged him in the last second, making the other fly past like a colorful dart, hitting the ground forcefully.

Yugi threw his head around like an angry wolf and shot a death glare at the blond, flinging himself at him once again.

"Oh no! The almighty Game King is going to punish me! My life is over! Oh please spare me, I have family!" the other mock-screamed as he mimicked a fake-terrified girl. He then spun around and started running towards the door opening into the kitchen, flailing wildly with his arms a he did so. "Everyone take cover, the Game King is on the loose!" he wailed in a high pitch voice and threw himself under a table.

Yugi, high on heel, made a furious warrior sound and flew himself under the table too, hissing threateningly.

Jou, surprised and terrified, gave out a girlish scream in it's best, or maybe worst tone, and jerked himself up and ran as fast as he could to Yugi's room, never daring to look behind him.

Yugi called out to him with a pleased voice, mischievousness and contentedness playing freely in it as he ran after the blond.

"Hey, I thought I was just the cute kid next door? Why are you running then? Shouldn't you be feeding me cookies or something?" he mocked and gripped Jou's jacket when he had managed to catch up with the blond without him noticing.

"Oh, it seems like I forgot to tell you a minor thing. Like that in the evenings, he's turning into a wary werewolf that only I know about!!" Jounouchi yelped as he slapped the hand off of him and darted into a small room.

"Yeah, it seems like that!" Yugi called and disappeared into the room as well.

All that was heard after that was girlish screaming from Jou and roars from Yugi as they continued running from room to room. If anyone saw them now, they would drop dead, from various reasons. The sight of a terrified tall Jou running for his life from a petit Yugi with a frying pan in his hands surely would make anyone raise an eyebrow and chuckle, or shake their heads in pity...

They passed by vases and vulnerable things dangerously close as they ran around for hours. And amazingly enough, they managed to not knock down anything in the process. Which was very good for Yugi if he didn't want to meet his grandfather's wrath when he got back from a dig in Egypt. The result ending in death most likely for the teen. The man just loved his vases...

But in their running, they were both unaware that they were missing something –pretty- important that the speaker on TV was talking about, since their minds were set on surviving. Or well...Jou's was, Yugi just wanted to hit that solid head with his favourite weapon right now...

"And I have the pleasure to announce that the famous dancer Yami Atemu, that you saw earlier has informed that he is returning to his childhood town in a few days. What his intentions are is unclear for now, but he has told us that it's something funny and what he would call 'A little thanks' to his childhood town Domino!!! We'll just have to wait and see what it is, folks!..."

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

A group of four males walked down a road, chattering happily with each other, everyone glad to be out of school's depressing walls and artificial light. Now it was summer and they would never have to see that spirit-killing place ever again, now discussing wildly about their near futures and plans.

Jou, in his usual green jacket, had the lead and talked to a white haired teen with deep brown, delicate chocolate eyes. He had a white shirt covering his frame, joined with a pair of blue jeans that brought the eyes up to the white, pale hair. The boy held an aura of kindness around him and his eyes told of a caring heart that reached out to others excitedly. Smiling up at Jounouchi, Ryou shuffled away a white straw blowing into his face, before smirking uncharacteristically up at the other.

"Wow. Not only were you slow with figuring out where Yugi was, but you almost killed the poor guy too!" the white haired joked, trying to surpress his laughter by covering his mouth with one hand. Though, it failed badly. He could just as well have tried to kill a Kuriboh by hugging it.

"Hey! Excuse me for worrying about my pals!... How should I have known that he was sick when no one told me..." Jounouchi answered, giving a mild glare at the other male, whom just looked the other way, acting innocent.

"Well, I thought Yugi had told you, and even if he hadn't, I thought you would have guessed as much." Ryou continued to laugh, amused.

"I'm sorry Jou, I should have told you. But I thought you would know eventually, since I told Ryou and Seto about it." Yugi butted in, looking apologectic, walking between the two and coughing softly.

"Nah, don't worry about it Yugi. I got to know eventually! Though, I'm sorry for almost killing you yesterday when I came buy. You should have told me you were sick, then I would have stopped!" Jounouchi continued, poking his small friend lightly on the arm playfully.

"Easier said than done when it comes to you!" Yugi laughed. "You kinda forget everything when you get attacked buy a blond monster. But it's ok, I just felt slightly dizzy afterwards, no big deal."

"So, how's your fever today? Any better, even though you battled a foul beast yesterday?" Ryou asked, earning a pout from the tall blond, which the white haired ignored flatly, grinning to himself. Messing with Jou was so easy it was addictive.

"It's ok, though it's worse compared to before, but I couldn't stay home any more. Being home alone for almost three days without anything intelligent to talk to almost killed me. I had to get out!... I was lucky to have my cards though." the tri colored male said, holding his temple and shaking his head in an over dramatic gesture.

The other two just chuckled and patted his head, knowing what he meant.

"Well, welcome back then. You made it just in time to the absolute last day of school and the first day of your freedom!" Jou joked, clapping his hands happilly. "Gosh, have I waited for this day!"

"Ah, speaking of which... I heard Seto is taking you to his love nest soon! You must be excited! Finally the two of you are together for real, at last!" Ryou suddenly said out of the blue, grinning again from the puzzled look he got from Yugi and the You-Better-Run-Fast-If-You-Wish-To-Live glare from Jounouchi.

"It's not like that!" the honey eyed male retorted through clenched teeth. "And I'm actually going later today. Kaiba wants to show me his new mansion and... well, I guess he wants some private time with me too." he blushed, looking down at the ground.

Yugi looked slightly surprised. It certainly wasn't like Kaiba to do that, but then again, Seto usually was really straight forward, and when it had to do with something he wanted, he didn't wait nor hide it.

"That's sounds great Jou! I'm happy for you! After all this time. Well, be sure to use it well... and don't let Seto rule over you too much, you need to rest inbetween too!" Yugi said and winked.

The other two just stared at the other, not expecting something like that to exit the other's mouth. No matter how many times Yugi did dirty jokes, it was still just as hard to put Yugi's face and the joke together. They just... didn't fit, though, they had to admit Yugi was very good at them, no matter how innocent he actually was. Though, the leather shirt he usually wore, like now, certainly was contradictive to the innocent aura.

Coughing, Jou blushed a little.

"I'll be sure to remember that..." he said, grinning stupidly.

Leaving the subject of romance between two ex-friends-now-lovers behind them, they continued down the road, no real destination in mind, though they would probably end up at Yugi's grandfather's gameshop in the end as usual. The shop was practically like a second home to them.

Jounouchi and Ryou then got into a really deep and excited discussion about the new Play Station 3, talking loudly and enthustiatically, waving their arms around like it was their last day on earth.

Yugi on the other hand, didn't feel like joining in, his head feeling almost sore from his fever. So he chose to fall behind, walking after the other two while they continued to chat, the tri colored's thoughts drifting off to somewhere else as they walked, contemplating on something.

After walking around for quite some time and ending up in one of the main city parks, Jou then stopped suddenly in this path and eyed the wall beside him, causing Ryou to make a fast stop and fall face down on the ground, literally biting the grass. Sitting up, he made sure to glare really hard at the blond while he spat the green straws out of his mouth.

"Hey, what the heck!" he shouted, crossing his arms and hissing. "I wasn't really hungry you know."

"Stop sulking and get your butt over here Ryou! You gotta see this!" Jou answered, smiling widely as he waved the other over.

Intrigued, Ryou quickly got to his feet and soon eyed the same poster that had caught the others attention on one of the trees. His brown orbs lightened up in excitement and he looked at Jounouchi with a mischievous look clearly pleased and at the same time searching for affirmation. Jou just nodded his head and continued to grin, clearly thinking it was a great idea. Happy, Ryou then turned around, yelling for the smallest of them who still was a little distance away from them, obviously spaced out and deep in thought as he walked.

"Hey, Yugi! You should really see this, I think it will get your interest!" the white haired yelled, but he got no answer, nor reaction from the other that comfirmed that said person had heard him. Pouting, Ryou tried again.

Still no answer.

"Yugi, can you hear me!? Come here a sec!" he screamed a little higher, but the other just continued to walk, deep within his own mind.

And when Yugi just walked past just seconds later, Ryou spotted another one of their friends and he realised that there was only one way to snap Yugi back to reality. A way that was currently walking happilly towards them.

Ryou was sure that Yugi would not like it, but he had no other choice, it seemed. Drastic situations calls for drastic measures, after all. And this certainly was a drastic measure... a dangerous one.

Turning around, the white haired male gulped and faced the new person that had joined them.

"Hey Marik!" he smiled, nervousness hidden behind it. "Would you like to...erh... do me a favour?" he asked, eyeing the other.

The nineteen year old looked at him with an indifferent look, but soon nodded and smirked, sand colored bangs moving back and forth in the soft wind, not really suiting the usually harsh and rude male.

"Sure Ryou, what is it? Want me to kick someone's butt?"

"Hmm, let me think... NO!! I was just wondering if...ehrm... could you go... and like...well, give Yugi a hug... or something? He looks like he could use one and I think yo're the best one for the job." he told the other and sweat-dropped as he saw the others expression. It surely was creepy.

Marik made a wide grin and his dark eyes gleamed dangeruously. It sure wasn't often Ryou let him cuddle with Yugi, the white haired thinking he was too extreme most of the times and a danger to the small teen, just causing sceenes at school. But hey, who wouldn't with someone like Yugi, he just screamed cuddle-bear?! And besides, not many was able to stand Marik's extreme sides beside Yugi, so of course he wanted to show his appreciation to his friend... and have some fun in the process. Yugi's reactions were always so amusing, trigging you to do even more to the cute teen than you had planned from the beginning!

"You picked the right man for the job!" Marik grinned before sprinting off amazingly fast towards the poor target. The maniac would have no mercy with the petit victim, and for a terrifying moment, Ryou wondered if he had just sent his friend to an early doom. He dearly hoped not...

"That's just what makes me worry..." Ryou muttered, before he started to pray frantically to Ra as he saw the other fling himself at the unaware boy and knocking him to the ground with a loud thump that was quickly followed by a bone-chilling scream.

"GAAAHHHH!!! MARIIIK!"

Jou glanced at Ryou with a look clearly asking for the logic in Ryou's decision before they quickly made their way over to the other two and eyed the situation. Poor Yugi was locked in a death hug from the bigger male and he looked very, well, trapped.

Ryou looked at Yugi apologetically, somewhat hiding behind Jou when Yugi mumbled 'traitor' and glared at him, a Marik now attached to his waist.

"And here I thought you were the one that was keeping Marik from doing things like this..." Yugi mumbled again, pointing sourly at Marik who was currently straddling his hips, licking the tri-colored's neck like a hungry wolf. "I saw you talking to him and it doesn't take much to put two and two together..."

"I eh... just asked for a hug." Ryou started, but changed his approach quickly when he saw the other's look. "I'm honestly sorry Yugi. But this was the only way to get your attention. You spaced out again and were really lost." the white haired apologised. "Marik, let go of Yugi now. You have had yours..."

"No way! You asked me to, now take your punishment Ryou! Like hell I would let my plushie go now!" Marik scoffed before smirking at Ryou. "Yugi's mine!" he added and licked Yugi's cheek almost possessively, earning a pout, followed by a light blush over pale cheeks from the small game master.

Jounouchi just shook his head while trying to hide his giggles from Yugi, who would certainly have his head if he caught it. When Marik got his hands on Yugi, you never knew how it would end, and it certainly was amusing to watch, and a great source for discussion and theories in school. God knows how many different ones that were floating around about them as a couple... with fetishes! They would surely be the talk in school next year too, even though they had just made it out their last year.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Yugi grumbled, trying to avoid Marik from biting his neck and shooting a death-glare at the standing duo, who knew they had no choice. Though this was going to be a real challenge.

The nearest minutes were filled with pulling, pleading, arguing... and biting on Marik's part, the male refusing to rise from the ground. Or more so, from the male he was stradling.

The three had tried everything to get the sandy haired off of the small teen, but to no avail. Marik sure was determined... and violent. Poor Jou wouldn't be rid if that bite mark in the nearest future... One could only hope Seto Kaiba wouldn't get the wrong idea... That could cause some heavy, unwanted violence...

Yugi sighed, annoyed. Marik was his friend, but when he got like this, he just wanted to send the other one to a lab for mad and life threateningly research... Or just to the Shadow Realm.

Desperate, he tried the last thing he could come up with.

"Ehm, Marik... We can't sit here all day, right?" he said and laughed nervously. "Won't Ishizu be mad at you if you don't come home soon?" he asked hopefully. The only person on this earth that could boss Marik around was Ishizu and Ryou, though the white haired was an exception at the moment. When he had given Marik permission to something, not even he could get the other to change his mind or listen.

Marik eyed him with amusement, smirking down at him and leaning in, their noses almost touching.

"Nice try Yugi. Smart as always. But too bad for you, my sister is out of town for a week or so. She's gone home to Egypt to visit my relatives. So it looks like you won't get way for a while, ne?" he said and nuzzled Yugi's neck happilly.

Ryou and Jou shook their heads, giving their sympathy to Yugi. Marik was always like this with Yugi whenever he got the chance when Ryou wasn't around, but today he was even more extreme than usual. Maybe it was because Ryou had managed to stop Marik from "molesting" Yugi at all for a few weeks, and the maniac had built up some sort of stack with strength until he got the chance to? You never really knew how Marik thought...

Yugi, who was really tired of lying on the ground, tried to wriggle away, but the sandy haired caught his wrists and held him down, preventing him from escaping.

"Marik!! People are walking buy and looking!" Yugi wailed, kicking a little and pouting angrily. "Get off of me!"

The other just laughed and turned to look at some random passing people, smirking and licking his lips, clearly giving the wrong idea.

"Not until I say so. You have escaped my clutches for far too long thanks to Ryou, so I'm going to make up for it now. And let the other's look! Poor humans have probably never seen a homosexual couple!" Marik cackled.

"We're not a couple! Get a grip!" Yugi screamed and kicked some more, almost successfully kicking the other on a very sensitive place, nearly killing the "family happiness".

"Hey, watch out! And maybe not, but you're so nice that you'll let me have my dreams." Marik answered slyly and gave a challenging smirk, earning a growl from the smaller one.

Suddenly Yugi heard Marik's stomach let out a low rumble, as if trying to help him.

Then it hit him. Ice-cream! Ishizu never gave Marik ice-cream because it had sugar in it and because of...well...how he got when given some. Ice-cream if something should be able to get him out of here, since Marik rarely got one, even if he loved it to bits. The sandy haired teen had tried to get some many times, but Ishizu had almost magically always been able to know when he tried, and also therefore stopping him with a furious look and a promise of horrible torture if he ever tried again.

Yugi cringed somewhat from the memories. It was not that Marik was mad or cruel in any way, it's just that Marik is, well...simply Marik. And even more Marik when on a sugar rush. Something equal baaad.

But don't think that things like that could erase Yugi's thoughts for freedom.

Set on escape, he turned his head to the white haired and indicated for him to come closer and whispered to Ryou, slapping Marik's face away when he tried to listen in, and told Ryou about his plan. The said boy's face lit up and he nodded, Marik glaring for not hearing.

"Jou, prepare for mission 'Sugar High Maniac'" he informed the other when he was sure Marik wouldn't hear as he headed for the nearest ice-cream bar. He didn't get very far though, as he was caught by the arm by Jou, a sceptical look plastered on his face.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, remember what happened last time..." the honey eyed male said and shivered lightly.

Ryou eyed him. Sure he remembered, -how- could anyone forget that. Marik had almost burned down the whole of Domino when he had got a sugar rush from an ice-cream that Jounouchi and he had given him to try and get him home from Yugi one day. Marik had practically transformed into something... that could not be named. And they were lucky to still be alive. Not just because they had been able to stop escape an over cuddly and crazy-berserk Marik, but because they had survived Ishizu as well. The latter probably being the most scary of the two...

Marik's elder sister had almost transformed into a demon when she discovered what had happened and had practically hunted them for days, never resting for a second, a frying pan waving like mad in her hand as they ran from her. She had even sent a mad dog after them and they had only managed to escape it by jumping into an ice cold river. After 5 terrifying days though, she had stopped. But they had never dared to go home to Marik after that. It was too scary, Ishizu's furious face was still too clearly imprinted in their minds.

"Yeah I know Jou, but we have to get Yugi out of there and I can't come up with a better idea, can you?" he asked. The white haired really didn't want to experience what happened last time, but they could not just leave Yugi either. They just had to keep Marik under control... yeah right... and look after him more closely until the sugar had wore off... Or just pray to Ra that everything would turn out alright...

"No...I don't, I guess. Let's go then, and bring the world to an early doom" Jounouchi sighed and walked off, tugging Ryou along.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Soon the two of them returned with a big fluffy strawberry ice-cream and to Yugi's delight, he saw want and greed in the eldest orbs.

Jou licked the fluffy cream and let out a soft humming sound, clearly pissing Marik off.

"Mmmm, this is SO good! Would you like to try Ryou?" the blond questioned innocently and handed it over to Ryou who took it without hesitation.

It was almost pitying to see the sandy haired's expression as he looked at the pink cream. He looked like a puppy that had not eaten for months and was at the edge of starvation, though the puppy part was not there because he looked more like a demon who was close to kill for it.

"Curse you! You're just doing this for payback, but I'm not letting Yugi go because of it!" Marik growled, sitting up and placing Yugi in his lap, an iron grip around the smaller's waist, empathising his statement, to Yugi's dismay.

"Oh, you're completely wrong dear Marik. We got this to be able to make you a deal." Ryou said smugly, smirking.

"A deal?" Marik asked suspiciously, eyeing the white haired with narrowed eyes.

"That's right. We will, against our better knowledge, bless you with this ice cream... After you have set Yugi free." Ryou continued, pleased with the look of mild shock that crossed Marik's features.

Looking at Yugi, Marik then grinned before standing and placing Yugi beside him on the ground.

"Sorry Yugi. You're nice and all, but for an ice cream I'll have to let you go." Marik joked, teasing Yugi as he went over to get the ice cream, Ryou reluctantly handing it over, knowing he was doing something against his better judgement.

"How are ya buddy? He didn't crush any body parts I hope!" Jounouchi said an flung an arm around Yugi's shoulders while Marik gave him a glare while licking the ice cream in bliss.

"Nope, don't think so. I seem to be too used with Marik to be affected in any way." the tri-colored joked half-heartedly, glad to be free.

Then, something struck him.

"Hey Ryou! What did you want to talk to me about? It must have been something important since you sent Marik after me for it." he said, tilting his head to the side cutely and giving the other a puzzled look, before turning his big eyes into narrowed slits, eyes dark. It had better be good.

"Well.. eh... Jou spotted something and I think it can be of your interest Yugi. It's a poster that I would like you to look at." Ryou told him and pointed to the said artifact on the wall.

Yugi eyed through the text on it and soon a light blush that he desperately tried to fend off, made itself known on his face. Did they know after all?

Turning, he looked at them all.

"Why... do you think I must read this?" he asked, nervousness seeping through his voice as he stood there, trying to act indifferent.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. Why was Yugi still trying to hide it from them? If they had a problem with it they would surely had shown it buy now, and Jou was, for god's sake, dating Seto.

"Common Yugi! What do you take us for?" Jou said before Ryou had the chance to say anything.

"What do you mean?" Yugi said, still trying to act like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"It's so obvious that it's sad that you're trying to hide it from us! Yugi, what is it? Don't you think that you mean enough to us to be accepted for who you are? You liking another male won't change it." Ryou answered, Jou almost looking hurt.

Yugi caught that look and felt bad. He needed to explain, even if he didn't know how.

"No... it's not that. I know you wouldn't think like that." he said and smiled, emotional confusion swimming at the edges of his lips. "It's just that... I don't know what I feel myself... It's so complicated it's driving me nuts! I just... don't know how I feel..." he ended, looking slightly frustrated.

"Oh..." the white haired voiced. "Well, that excplains it. Good to know you didn't hide it because you didn't trust us, at least. But that makes this poster even better!" Ryou continued, smiling encouragingly. "What better way is it to find out how you feel but meet said man in person! This is you opportunity to find out!"

Yugi eyed him, looking thoughtful, doubt radiating from him as he raised an eyebrow, not sure if he agreed.

"Common Yugi. Dancing have always been something you have been really good at, apart from games. You'll do fine. You are just going to dance in a group with other people with Yami Atemu, no big deal!" Jou said, grinning. "It is after all, for beginners! You're supposed to learn, not be awesome at it from the beginning."

"Hmm, well, I guess... But..." Yugi trailed off.

'I'm not sure I want to know...' he thought, having a bad feeling about going there. He wasn't sure if he was emotionally stable enough to go there and figure out how he felt. To boot, he wasn't sure if he would like the answer... 'But I really like to dance...'

"Hmm, well, I guess I could always try. It's only for four weeks. It can't be that bad... You'll have to come with me the first time though." Yugi said, looking at them with almost pleading eyes.

"Do you even have to ask, Yugi!" all three of them shouted, Marik butting in something about not wanting to miss Yugi going up in flames from embarrassement.

"But we'll have to leave now if we want to make it in time to the audition tough." Jounouchi suddenly said and gripped Yugi by the arm, dragging him down the road.

"WHAT!?" Yugi yelled surprised and stared at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AUDITION'!?"

Honey eyes sparkled at him.

"Oh, did you miss the spot saying that they are having a small audition held today? They are holding one for the special group that will be given more advanced training, Yami apperantly having said he wanted one for fun and as a change from the stage life." he said and continued to drag them towards the centre of Domino, the audition building not far away. "It makes sense I guess..."

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT! I haven't danced in ages. AND I have never danced in front of an audience either! Are you out to kill me, Jou!?" Yugi questioned, petrified.

"Naaa, you'll do fine. Just relax and do what comes into your mind, you know you've got it." the honey eyed coaxed and dragged them into the building for the said audition.

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't the one who has to dance in front of critical eyes!" Yugi continued to wail as they stopped outside a door.

"Well, now we're here. Good luck Yugi!" Ryou said and smiled. "You'll do fine. Just be yourself and do what falls you in." he added before he forcefully pushed the other inside, Marik waving a hand as he gave an amused smirk.

Yugi stumbled inside and looked in annoyance at the three males outside.

"I'll never forget this, just wait you three..." he said threateningly, a dark glare directed at all of them before he turned around to walk further into the room, letting his angry scowl fall and being replaced by his nervousness as he walked with his face downwards.

Then hearing something he recognized, he looked up... and froze.

'Hell no...!' he tought and spun around quickly, walking with quick footsteps out the same way as he had just entered, stiff as a stick.

"Yugi, what the heck are you doing?" Ryou asked surprised as he turned around and spotted Yugi behind them.

The small teen just stood there, dumbstruck, unable to form words at the moment.

"Eh, Yugi? Are you ok buddy?" a worried Jou asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Yugi gave no response to this though and just continued to look ahead of him, lost. But Marik had the best solution to this and licked the other's neck hungrily, his ice cream long since eaten and now waiting for the sugar to kick in.

Yugi immediately snapped out of it and glared at Marik, who just shrugged and leaned casually against the wall again, unfaced by Yugi's irritation.

"Your own fault for leaving it wide open and unprotected while you were spaced out." he said confidently.

"So Yugi, man, what's up?" Jounouchi asked again, being rewarded by the whole story from Yugi. Or the short one, made big and long by the small male...

A devilish smirk plastered itself on all three males faces' as they suck in the information greedily. Well this was certainly somthing they had wanted and expected.

"What did you expect Yugi? It's his idea and he's the trainer, of course he'll be the one to pick them out during the audition." Jou said in amusement, watching as Yugi looked over his shoulder liked a scared mouse.

"I guess... I didn't think that far..." Yugi said, voice cracking slightly. "Maybe I should go home... I'm not sure I can handle this.."

Jounouchi looked at Ryou and the male nodded. They would never let an opportunity like this slip past Yugi, it was for his own good.

"Oh Marik..." Ryou said with a icky-soft voice. "Please drag Yugi in there and make sure Yami spots him before you leave."

Marik smirked as he straightened himself, starting to walk closer to Yugi.

Yugi froze at the words. How could they do this to him!

More didn't make it through his mind though, before Marik lifted him up so he was placed with one leg at either side of his waist and face to face as he was carried inside the room once again.

Yugi blushed and was frozen in place from shock for a short moment, before he came back to life and let out a low growl and tried to get out of the grip, seriously thinking about biting those god forsaken arms holding him prisoner.

"Let me go Marik!" he commanded and tried to loosen up the grip around his waist, feeling desperate to get out of there before Yami might see him. It would surely call for unwanted attention...

But when the only response he got was a smirk from the other, Yugi lost it and flung himself backwards which resulted in both of them speeding to the floor and landing with a hard crash, stars dancing before their eyes temporarily.

"LET ME GO!!" Yugi yelled again after having recovered, now digging his nails into the floor and trying to drag himself away from the other male who punced on him, all air leaving Yugi temporarily.

"No can do!" Marik yelled out in evil hyperness, amused by the whole situation and curious as to what the future minutes might bring. This always caused funny and curious attention from other's. Oh how Marik lowed to see other peoples shocked faces as he molested little sweet Yugi! Anyone would be jealous.

Ryou and Jounouchi just stood and looked at everything that happened. Sure they felt a little sorry for Yugi, and their conscience kept yelling at them in the back of their minds for them to help him. But they really couldn't. They would not be very good friends if they had let him go. Yugi would never get a chance like this again, and they would not let him miss it for the world.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Meanwhile, a pair of crimson eyes turned around and narrowed as he heard a desperate scream from the other side of the door.

"LET ME GO!"

"Bakura... Are there any problems with crazy fans?" he asked, looking tired and fed up.

The adressed white haired male looked up from his magazine and grinned.

"Not that I know of. The fans have been pretty calm today, how come? "The Pharaoh" missing the crazy action?" he smirked, dodgeing a glass of water that was sent his way, flying over his head.

"Cut it out with the stupid nick-name already! And are you stupid?!" he asked, clearly annoyed at the other's ridiculous question.

"Ok ok, sorry Yami! But you never know. There are some sick fucked up celebrities out there who enjoy crazy fans like some of yours. I just wanted to make sure." he laughed, shaking his head in amusement as Yami gave him the finger.

"Well, be sure to remember that I'm not one of them."

"Yes Sir!"

"Anyway, I'm going to check on the people. It's almost time for the audition." Yami finished before he turned the door knob leading out to the main dancing area and the current "waiting room".

"Do that. Good luck." Bakura answered by default and waved Yami off.

The famous dancer just shook his head before walking outside and closing the door. Bakura was the only one who was able to treat hime like that and get away with it. They had an odd friendship... honest, none the less.

Still hearing the loud screams, Yami looked up and around the room, soon enough spotting the cause of the commotion.

It didn't look like a cazy fan batteling a security guard or anything, at least... more like... a molesting?! What the fuck?

With slightly widened eyes, Yami started to make his way over on the mission to tell them to stop or they would get thrown out. Even though he had nothing against homosexuals, since he was one himself, he still couldn't have them on top of each other during one of his auditions, no matter how amusing it was...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Yugi fought for dear life as he tried to free himself for the second time this day. Ra was this not getting old!

"MARIK!!!" he screamed and pushed the other one on the chest, preventing the other from leaning in any further, happilly avoiding a bite on the cheek. "This is not the time! Get off! MARIK!"

But the other was totally unfaced by Yugi's actions and just continued to mess and tease with him, clearly enjoying to embarress Yugi and making him blush.

Growling, Yugi reached out a hand to grab at anything close by to hit the other with, and surprisingly fast found a...shoe?

Surprised and curious, he turned his head to the side and away form the task of glaring a whole in Marik to see who's shoe it was.

Mind going blank, the only think he could think was:

'Oh crap...'

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Me: Ok, so what did you think? Crap, funny, ok, great or what? Please review and tell me, I'm anxious to know!

Yugi: And please keep in mind that Yami will molest me later on!

Yami: "..."

Me: O.O "What did...you say?"

Yugi: "..." #nervous laugh#

Yami: #smirks#

Me: #grins#

Yugi: o.o "..." #nervouls smile#

Yami: #Hungry look#

Me: "... This could be interesting...!" #anticipates#

And to all of you readers. I know I have promised to update all of my other ficcs soon as well... and I am! All the updates for all of my fanfictions have been done for a few weeks now... it's just that I'm not sure if I want to post them XD I don't know if I like them or not #sweat-drops# Please be patient! #smiles nervously#

And please review this! I really want to know if it turned out good and if this was re-written to the better! Love you!

DDD


	2. Approaching Storm

Ok, here's chapter two of the re-written The God of Dance! I really can't believe I actually wrote this now, I'm way too busy to actually do it #sigh# Anyway, I'm not sure how I like this chapter, all I know is that I like it more now than before, at least XD But wow, I did change a LOT in this fic #nervous smile# Even though I like it, that doesn't necessarily mean everyone else thinks it's for the better XD Please tell me what you think of this story!

And, all BxB, MxM and SetoxJou fans, sorry, but this story will only focus on Yami and Yugi, though the other pairings will be mentioned throughout the story, but I want to focus on YxY, because the other ones doesn't really fit in this story, I don't have enough "room" for them, gomen.

Please Enjoy!

**The God Of Dance**

_Chapter 2: The Approaching Storm_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Staring down, Yami eyed the left side of a sandy haired teen that was currently laying ontop of another male, covering the other completely while his hands roamed over the other's body, his dusty blond hair hiding the other boy's face from view as he was probably enjoying some body part of the other's.

Raising an elegant eyebrow in question, Yami found himself having a hard time holding back his chuckles, amused by the sandy haired's agressiveness while he had to question the male's choice of a make out place. It was bold... and stupid. Going this far in public was something the dancer himself would never even contemplate about, the act in itself being too private and personal to be shown to other's eyes. He had always thought it a little... disrespective to a partner's privacy and something that shouldn't be flauntered around, but treasured and appreciated...yet, it could still provide him with some amusement.

'Well, at least they have all their clothes on.' Yami snorted mentally as he folded his arms. 'Though, this is what gives divergent sexualities bad reputation, as we haven't enough.' he continued, remembering the problems and prejudices he had to face when admitting to himself that he was, in fact gay... Though, being a celebrity now helped, and made it worse, people always having certain expectations of him, as well as companies. Though, the latter Yami didn't have to worry about any more, because he was now under his friend Malik's company and Malik, francly didn't care, just telling Yami to do his best and not even dare think about being anyone else but himself, because that was what the music company stood for. So Malik was basically telling him that he would send the dancer's ass to hell if he dared ruin the company's policy and standards.

Yami also had it easier now since people didn't really dare question him now, his high status giving him some protection as people feared of being hated for talking ill of someone like Yami. Though, that still didn't make it easy, magazines always making up stories an making fun of him whenever they wanted... But Yami had learned to stop careing, refusing to hide himself, and had found how supportive many of his fans were, telling him to continue to be who he was, blessing them with his talent and personality. That had moved Yami, and made him determined to never hide his true self, though, he still didn't need to flash his personlity all the time, his private life being kept in the dark as much as he could...

Shaking his head, the dancer then suddenly turned his head down, ripped away from his thoughts as he felt what he thought was fingers pressing around his left shoe harshly.

Following the hand and slowly trailing his eyes along the slender arm, he soon locked eyes with deep amethyst that stared back at him with shock, the boy frozen in place while the other on top of him just continued to lick his neck, a smirk still plastered over the toned face.

Lost, Yami could do nothing else but stare back into those eyes, his earlier thoughts gone and replaced with one single thing; to capture.

In any other situation, Yami would have thought it silly and stupid, his emotions and thoughts ridiculous at this moment and only something fleeting and unimportant. But no matter how outrageous they might be, they were so intense he could do nothing else but submit to them, drowning in something he had thought nonexcistent and a thing he therefore would never experience.

But for the first time in his life, Yami found himself crave for another human being, to own the other male's heart. Just like that, it was the only thing he wanted. And it didn't matter if it didn't make any sense, because he had never felt this way before, not for anything, nor anyone... It was overwhelming, taking over his whole being and making his heart bleed, fingers aching to feel skin and his heart screaming for ownership and belonging, soul desperate to be able to give whatever the other desired and to feel needed...

It was like a thunderstorm that only intensified the longer he stared into those deep eyes of amethyst, the pools swallowing him and leaving his body aching for touch, for the task of protecting that innocent soul so clearly displayed in wide and beautiful eyes...

And he was frightened. For the very first time, Yami was frightened that he might never get what he so badly longed for, and frightened over himself, his emotions no longer under control.

The dancer had never lost himself like this, his thoughts and feelings always under steady control, but now... Now they were on a rampage, wild, unbound and raw, and so terribly wonderful...

He was spellbound.

But the amethyst eyes suddenly turned away quickly, shock replaced by irritation as the young male quickly turned his head to the sandy haired teen, growling as the other bit his ear.

Released from the deep eyes, Yami felt his wild emotions slowly calming down and the feeling of being in charge coming back, an aching enveloping his heart. Though, the want was still there, no longer overwhelming but strong and interested, his mind telling him he needed to get to know the other, to know how true the other were and how revealing his amethyst eyes were...

A yell then erupted from down below, crimson eyes once again returning to look upon the two teens.

"Marik!" the smaller one protested loudly as he gripped the other's roaming hands, stopping them from going any further under his leather shirt, an angry pout adorning soft features clearly on the brink of snapping.

The sandy haired, apperantly Marik, stopped and sat up while still straddling the slender hips, giving a growl of disapproval while he crossed his arms.

Feeling the sudden urge to get the other as far away from his obsession as possible, Yami coughed and stepped closer, now just mere inches away from the other two.

Amthyst eyes turned to him again, the angry pout being replaced by embaressment and something close to denyal while Marik just lazily turned his head to the side, giving Yami a look clearly screaming 'Piss Off'.

Intrigued and motivated by what the dancer hoped was a tiny, tiny blush on the small one's face, he leaned in, smirking as he confidently spoke what had brought him over to his current spot to begin with.

"As much of an entertainement that make out session of yours might be, I'm forced to ask you to stop before I'll have to throw you out. Your behaviour is kinda... distracting some of the people that are trying to focus before the audition." Yami said with a voice screaming authority as he motioned around himself, many eyes focused on the pair on the floor, not to mention a lot glued to the dancer himself as he stood there in all his sexy glory.

"So? Do you see me care? They're only sad people, not really my problem if they're distracted by something simple as this. Now bugger off, I'm kinda busy. Who do you think you are anyway?!" Marik snorted, obviously unfaced with Yami's glare directed at him as he held the tri colored close, almost protectively so, away from irritated and rude eyes.

"I think I'm Yami Atemu who decides who should stay in here or not." Yami said coldly, folding his arms as he leaned back.

Raising two elegant eyebrows, Marik suddenly turned surprisingly serious orbs around and looked at the tri colored on the floor under him with a questioning gaze before leaning in, whispering something in the other's ear. When earning a nodd from the youth he then smirked widely before standing up, facing Yami.

"Seems my mission ends here. I'm leaving." Marik said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he glanced towards the smaller one still on the floor. Smiling when amethyst met his eyes, Marik then turned his gaze one last time on Yami, as if measuring him before looking him directly in the eyes. Seeming pleased with something he might have found there, he then leaned in, whispering one single sentence in Yami's ear with a purring voice.

"I approve." the sandy haired said lowly before smirking evilly when Yami looked shocked, not really knowing how to react.

Had Marik seen something about Yami's feelings that the dancer might have given away?

'Maybe he's smarter and more caring than I thought, under all that stamina and confidence.' Yami softly muttered mentally as he watched Marik making his way over to where the smaller one sat before kneeling, yet again whispering something to the other, causing a small blush to appear on pale cheeks and a gentle hand hit the sandy haired's arm softly. Grinning, Marik then ruffled the tri colored's hair softly, earning him a small and gentle smile.

Standing up, he then walked away, waving behind himself without looking back and joined two males at the door and left, the door closing softly behind them.

Staring at the entrance where the confusing male had left, Yami then turned his attention solely on the youth still placed on the floor beside him.

While silenty watching his newfound interest, Yami could feel his emotions swallowing and overtake him the longer he looked at the other, the urge to have the cute teen's attention directed at him fueling his mind and actions.

And yet, the feelings, already strong and raw, intensified even more and was added with slight jealousy when the dancer spotted loss swimming in those amethyst pools as the youth continued to look after Marik almost longingly.

That feeling should belong only to him! Yami was the only one who should be able to make the other one gaze after another human being like that.

Feeling desperate to have those amethyst eyes on him, the dancer stepped closer, now just an inch away from the teen on the floor as he coughed.

The youth seemed to snap out of his thoughts, jumping slightly at the sound and realizing someone else was still there. Looking up, he smiled a tiny, nervous smile, scratching his head.

"Ah, gomen! My friend has a... harsh mouth sometimes." he apologized, eyes closing temporarily in another small smile.

Feeling childishly happy to finally have his source of affection speaking to him, Yami smiled widely back. Seeing the other actually relax the tiniest bit by that, the dancer felt his heart flutter, his emotions growing and making him ache for more, both mentally, emotionally and physically.

Reaching out, Yami offered to help the other up, feeling his skin tingle when the smaller one's hand drew nearer as he accepted it gratefully, albeit nervously.

Holding back the temptation to pull the other flat against him, Yami gently pulled the other up into a standing position, admiring how graceful the other managed to be in such a simple movement while he was curious to know one thing.

"A friend?" the dancer asked in amusement, though his emotions were a totally different story. "He seemes closer than that. Though yes, he does indeed have a stinging tongue."

Albeit being nervous and feeling his dizzyness starting to make itself known from his fever, Yugi still had a hard time holding back the giggles that threatened to escape, the question almost silly to him.

"He is extremely touchy-feely yes, but that's just how Marik is... with me at least. I guess it's his way of showing some sort of friendly affection... and having fun." Yugi answered, finally giving in and releasing soft giggles, trying to hide them behind a slender hand. "But he's far from having any other title but 'friend', good or bad. Marik is just Marik. Though you could clearly question a lot of his actions."

Biting his lip, Yami tried desperately not to pounce the other, the giggles escaping those succulent lips all too sweet to his mind, caressing his soul and drawing out the predatory beast in him, want intense.

Successfully pushing those feelings aside temporarily after a hard battle, Yami just went for looking at the other fondly, wondering if who he saw was truly the personality of the other, or if it was just something the other put up in front of him because of who he was. Though he found it hard to question those gentle eyes.

The shorter youth though, seemed to take Yami's silence in a bad way and fidgeted before apologizing again.

"Anyway. I'm terribly sorry for the problems we might have caused..." he said lowly, looking anywhere but at the dancer. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, really. Nothing really happened, apart from maybe a few nosebleeds and disagreeing eyes." Yami joked, laughing softly. "Not like you two caused a riot."

Eyes widening slightly, Yugi had a hard time placing those sentences with Yami, the dancer always so serious and proffessional on stage and interviews. Though, it wasn't like he didn't become more personal on offstage shoots and rehersals, Yugi having watched them all too oftenly to know.

Looking up, the tri colored teen was mildy shocked to find himself staring up and soft crimson pools, a smile he had so oftenly wished to be directed at him now in front of him.

Feeling butterflies take off in his stomach and his heart pounding just a little more in his chest, Yugi wondered what he should want those things to mean. Was he really in love? Even though that might mean a lot of problems...?

"What's your name?" Yami then asked, pulling Yugi out of his growing emotional hurricane.

"Yugi, Yugi Mutou." he answered, watching that smile on the dancer grow just a little bigger before a confusing smirk replaced it.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi." the dancer purred, or was it just Yugi's own imagination? But the teen could swear he saw something animal like in the other's eyes...

"I'm Yami Atemu." the celebrity continued. "So, are you here for the audition or just to check out the place before the dancing group starts?" he asked, suddenly leaning in, Yugi shrinking somewhat, almost intimidated by the closeness while knees grew slightly weak. Why did he feel like a body for sale?

Looking towards the door again, Yugi was reminded of Ryou and the power he had over a certain purple orbed male. Knowing he would never get away with it, Yugi knew he'd have to face his emotional uncertanities sooner or later... if not for escaping Marik, then at least to give himself some peace, emotions finally sorted out, even though the answer might be something he maybe didn't wish for.

"Ah... I'm here for both, actually." Yugi answered, leaning a little backwards as Yami's smirking face drew even nearer, crimson pools filled with a feeling Yugi couldn't quite place while a hand reached out for Yugi's stomach, long fingers barely brushing leather fabric. But they suddenly stopped in their tracks and withdrew quickly as if burned.

"I'm happy to hear that. Well, you'll have to excuse me, but I have to go and prepare, the audition is starting soon." Yami said suddenly, his eyes losing that unidentifyable feeling as he straightened himself. "I'll see you later, Yugi." he finished before walking off, smiling.

"Yeah..." Yugi mumled in response at Yami's retreating form, feeling slightly lost and... lonely, almost as if losing something important.

'What's wrong with me.' he sighed mentally as he went to flopp down against the wall behind him, waiting for the audition to start.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"What the fuck is wrong with me!?!" Yami screamed in aggravation and slammed his head against the wall after just having closed the door behind him. "I almost jumped him, JUMPED HIM!" he screamed again, Bakura suddenly choking on his coffee where he sat at the table, still reading his magazine.

Coughing harshly, he then let out a hysteric cackle and hit the table with a hand in amusement.

"It's not funny!" Yami yelled again, glaring back at the other.

Trying to answer without any luck, Bakura then settled for pointing at the famous dancer and cackle some more, his point clearly stated; Yami being his greatest source of entertainement.

"Fuck off!" Yami growled and threw a book in the white haireds direction, Bakura dodgeing it and continuing his cackling.

Pissed, Yami stomped over and slapped his friend harshly in the head with the magazine, effectively silensing the cackles, Bakura going for cursing as he rubbed his abused spot.

"Damn, hit some harder won't ya!" he growled, glaring at Yami as he sat down across from him at the table.

"Serves you right, tomb-robber." Yami glared back, before he sighed and placed his forehead against the cool surface of the wooden table.

Eyeing him intensely for a few seconds, Bakura then looked serious as he leaned back in the chair.

"You're serious." the white haired stated, earning a snort from the dancer.

"Speed of lightening in that one."

"Shut up!"

"Cut the crap."

"Fine! Geez, and here you try to care!" Bakura scoffed, folding his arms. "But seriously Yami, what is this?" he asked, frowning. Yami was never like this, he never tied his heart to anything nor anyone, so he had to be joking now. But judging from the other's current state, Bakura had to say he was probably not.

"It's just as I said. I wanted to fucking jump him, molest him!" Yami wailed, pulling his hair slightly in frustration. "The only thing I wanted was him and I almost lost control in the end, nearly kissing him!"

"So, you say you want to touch him?" Bakura asked.

"Yes."

"Kiss him?"

"Yes."

"Molest him?"

"YES."

"Ravage him?"

"YES!"

"Claime him?"

"For fuck's sake YES!"

"Wow, you're a monster." Bakura then cackled dramatically, hitting his leg repeatedly in amusement.

"Very funny, Bakura." Yami growled again, kicking the white haired on the leg under the table.

"Fuck!"

"With Yugi, yes!" the dancer screamed again in pure frustration, hitting his head against the table once more and groaning from surpressed emotions and want. He felt like he was posessed...

"Yugi, eh?" Bakura said, sounding thoughtful. Somehow that named sounded familiar...

"I think I'm losing it, Bakura." Yami groaned again. "All I want, all I think about and all I feel is Yugi, even though I just met him. Everything from emotional and mental want to simple lust. It's like I'm posessed by a beast!"

"Sorry to have to break it to you, but you are." Bakura said seriously before laughing and giving an apology. "Sorry, couldn't resist! But seriously Yami, to me, it sounds like you're in love..." he ended, eyeing the dancer's reaction closely.

Looking up slowly, Yami looked like he was in some sort of denial, eyes wide as he stared sceptically at his friend and co-worker.

"In love? Sorry, but I don't do that. And I don't even know the guy yet." Yami said flatly.

Watching his friend silently, Bakura actually smiled one of his rare smiles.

Yami was definitely in denial, refusing to admit he might have fallen head over heels for someone, though he had his reasons caused in the past...

Usually Bakura would have agreed with Yami, thinking it ridiculous and a joke, but this time, he really couldn't. Watching Yami now and hearing him speak made the white haired almost certain this was very serious, no matter how much Yami knew about the guy or not. It was clearly something with the other that had caught Yami emotionally, and that in itself was interesting since the dancer had never fallen for anything, nor anyone, like this before. Lust might be involved in this too, judging from how exhausted and endgy Yami was, but the emotional part was obviously the major part in this case.

Smirking, Bakura asked Yami slyly.

"So, is Yugi here for the audition?"

"Yeah, he is." Yami commented, looking wearily at Bakura. "Why?"

"I was just wondering who should judge him. I mean, obviously you're not yourself when he's around, so, maybe I should take him so he can have a fare oppinion on his dancing skills?" Bakura stated smuggly, smirking evilly.

The dancer just stared blanky at him before the information sank in and he looked at the white haired darkly.

"Lay a finger on him and you're dead." Yami said coldly, narrowing his eyes. Bakura just raised his hands in defence and smirked, chuckling to himself at the dancer's obviously early possessiveness. He certainly was in deeper shit than he knew. Yugi really had to be special...

"Hey, just a suggestion." Bakura answered and went back to his coffee and magazine, Yami clearly catching the surrender.

Turnign a page in his paper, Bakura then choked on his coffee again as he spotted a name in the head lines on the next page.

"Hey Yami. That teen's last name, what was it?" he asked, not looking away from the paper.

"Mutou, why?" Yami answered as he stood, walking towards the door to announce the beginning of the audition.

"Oh, nothing really, just curious." Bakura answered, earning a shrugg from Yami as he walked outside, the white haired looking over just in time to spot a certain small teen at the other end of the room outside before Yami closed the door.

Looking at the picture in the paper, Bakura then laughed to himself.

Well, seemed like Yami wasn't the only one who was famous around here, even though the dancer was on a higher level... Yami had certainly found himself a unique and slightly known object for his affection...

"Well then, let the game begin..." Bakura said before he too, opened the door and stepped outside and into the crowded room.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Ok, so this is the second chapter. Was it ok? I actually like how Marik got a serious and nice side in this re-written story, makes him feel more real, I think! It show's he really cares for Yugi, even if he loves to just molest and annoy him too XD Hope I managed to show that a little in this chapter! And personally, I liked Bakura a lot in here XD So cocky, yet caring XD

Please review!

DDD


	3. Pharaoh's Desire

Finally the third chapter for this story is done! I'm mentally patting myself on the head for finishing this chapter before continuing on my ZackxCloud vampire story. A story I have too much inspiration to write on for it to be healthy XD I wasn't all too sure how I wanted this chapter to look like, but in the end I decided to go for this idea. And shockingly enough, this is my fastest written chapter, written in only three days! I've never been this fast with writing a chapter, ever XD Bakura's lines sure came on their own. That man must love 'screen-time' lol

And a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot that you take time to tell me what you like with this story! I'm forever grateful.

I don't own the songs for this chapter. The first instrumental song used for Yugi's slow dance is called Missing You by Yoko Shimomura from the Kingdom Hearts 2 game sounds track. The second song with used lyrics is called Chained To You by Savage Garden. If people actually haven't heard these very good songs and wish to do so, I might upload a link for them on my profile if such a request is made.

I'm very sorry this chapter has no been beta-ed!

**And I strongly recommend to listen to Chained To you while reading the dance scene! Adds to the atmosphere XD**

Please Enjoy!

The God Of Dance

Chapter Three

Phararoh's Desire

"speech"

'thoughts'

Walking down the sidewalks in the center of Domino City, Malik couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued by it. Yami had never really told him that much about his past or hometown, prefering to keep his personal life in the shadows, something Malik didn't blame him for. Because really, who told their boss about their private past, especially when you had never met your boss before? It wasn't until much, much later that the two had become friends and Malik now concidered Yami one of his closest friends, feeling he could entrust Yami with anything. Still, even though they had become close and crossed the first only work-related relationship, Yami still didn't tell him much, only saying there wasn't much to tell. But walking down the city center, Malik really had to disagree. It was clear from where many of Yami's interests had been born from and the company owner could all too obviously see where Yami's motivation kept burning from - the city hosting many dance clubs, groups and theatre dance shows. Not to mention the city seemed to have a big amount of card stores, ridiculously easy telling Malik why Yami was so good at it and why he had an almost childish obsession with the game Duel Monsters. With this surrounding, the company owner had been more surprised if Yami hadn't been exceptionally good at it.

Stopping in his track down the road, Malik released a soft sigh while he just stood there, enjoying the gentle breeze sweeping over him. It was rare to do this, the sandy haired usually locked in his own city which was far from nature-friendly, being the core for many industries that had since long ago polluted the air to the point where it was hard to smell anything else any more. Smiling to himself, Malik let the wind play with his stylish white coloured pants with silver decorations and white t-shirt for a little longer before he opened bleak purple pools and started walking towards his destination again. But he hadn't gotten far before he stopped again, his eyes suddenly falling on a small game shop to his right. Intrigued, the sandy haired walked closer and came to a halt in front of the window, spotting some Duel Monsters cards displayed there. It was one particular card there that had gotten his attention and it didn't take long before Malik entered the shop, temporarily on another mission.

Pushing down on the bell on the counter, Malik was soon faced with an old man with spiky grey hair and gentle eyes.

"Hello young man! What can I do for you?" he asked, the sandy haired smiling in return.

"Hello. I was just wondering - Are those cards in the window for sale?" he asked politely, nodding towards the window behind him where the cards were displayed in a glass box.

The shop owner gave a mixed smile of amusement and liking.

"So you play Duel Monsters?" the older asked, fishing for what Malik thought was a key in one of the drawers.

"Ah, no, it's not for me. It's for a friend who is childishly into the game actually." the sandy haired answered and gave an amused grin.

"I see." the man answered before stepping out from behind the counter, smiling widely. "Yes, they're for sale. Which one is it that you want?" he asked while opening the glass door, waiting for the costumer's answer.

Malik pointed towards the desired card and smirked while the older man said it was a perfect choice. Malik knew Yami would kill him for buying that card for him, but he couldn't resist it when the card was right in front of him. The famous dancer had been talking about that card for weeks and weeks, killing Malik with what he himself thought - unecessary information about the game. So the company owner hoped this would be a successed attempt to make his card-knowledge-hours fewer. Not to mention it was a perfect present as a repayment for everything Yami did for Malik's company. He just had to hope Yami didn't blow up in his face from - what the dancer thought, was an outrageous present. Yami just hated expensive gifts from his friends, something that Malik of course, took advantage of, always enjoying seeing Yami a little agitated and pissed off. Sure it was usually followed by a fight, but they always quickly made truce and everything was forgotten. Something Malik couldn't deny made him even more set on pissing Yami off from time to time, loving he did something good for Yami while the other went berserk for awhile before realizing he was the one "doing wrong" and apologizing to Malik. The sandy haired couldn't help but feel powerful at those moments, Yami usually being the one in charge...Oh wasn't life sweet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gathering the people around them, Bakura couldn't for the life of him hold back the widest grin he'd ever managed today, his wide smile almost splitting his face in two. He knew he should feel sorry for his friend, but what fun would that bring? It was a lot more fun just pittying Yami for his obviously hard upcoming hours, the occupants in the room promising very different qualities and reasons for being in the audition. Some of them really deserved a star for even believeing they had a chance in this buisness while some of them seriously needed some brain checking service, their choice in far too revealing clothes making him snort and mentally sticking a pole up their asses. Ra knows how much he hoped it'd stay there too, preventing some of them from moving and entering his room, vasting his valuable time for some silly audition.

Bakura didn't even know why Yami held this audition, so why he was helping him out was beyond his mental capability. The white haired choreographer guessed Yami was a little fed up with being a solo artist, but the dancer had never confirmed it, just snarling at him and telling him it was his private reason. Malik thought it could have to do with Yami just wanting to do something else than just be on stage and in front of a camera, which was never confirmed either, the both of them having to patiently wait for Yami to tell them. Never the less here he stood, gracefully waiting to take care of some of the morons in front of him he just _knew _was going to be some of his subjects, just because mother life loves to piss him off when he's had a too good morning. Bakura seriously hoped he wouldn't have to take care of the girl in the extremely short, red dress and too much make-up on to tell if it really was a girl or not, had it not been for her too big "shelf" on her chest. He couldn't promise the girl a safe return from his room if that was the case... accidents do happen in the most strange places when you least expect it...

The white haired felt an eyebrow twitch when said girl locked eyes with him and gave a wink, sending a horrible shiver down his spine. Shuddering, Bakura quickly leaned in towards Yami who was currently checking through the papers in his hands.

"Yami." the white haired started, pausing in petrification when he heard himself squeak. That girl sure knew how to put terror in a human being..."Yami." he repeated in another whisper, getting Yami's attention who paused in his paper reading, glancing at Bakura. "I'm still helping you, but you can continue dreaming if you think I'll give up my sanity for you. If I get one too big freak, like that girl over there-" he said, nodding in the girl's direction, causing Yami to temporarily freeze on the spot, eyes widening just barely. "- If I get one of those - I'm not hesitating one second about sending them over to you for you to judge. You're my compadre, but this is your audition and I'm only going to help you as far as my sanity and mental well-being can take." he finished, watching as Yami paled a little, for the first time looking the crowd over and noticing some of the very... obviously 'special' people gathered there.

"...Fine, I understand that. Thank you for helping as much as you can then." Yami answered with a tence voice, clearly not appreciating nor liking the situation, but fully well accepting and understanding Bakura.

Coughing and taking a deep breath, Yami then looked up from his papers and eyed the crowd before nodding at Bakura.

The white haired smirked evilly and gave a high, ear-raping whistle that effectively silenced everyone in the room.

"Now it's time to start the audition and fix the dancing groups." Yami announced, smiling widely. "In my hand I'm holding a list, a list in which some of your names will be written down on. This list is for the dancing groups and I'm sad to have to say that not every one of you will be able to attend them. You are far too many for me to be able to teach dance to, so I've asked my assistants-" he continued, motioning to some of the men placed around the room near the walls. "- to have a small interview with you. Based on your answers, you'll be placed on the list or not. Seventy percent of you will get on the list, but to the other thirty percent - I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be." Yami finished, walking to the side and giving the list to the head assistant before continuing.

"Now for the audition. You who have come here for it will be judged by either me or my dance choreographer Bakura, Bakura maybe ending up sending you to be judged by me too if he's unsure of what he thinks. You will be judged by your ability to adapt to different music types, though that doesn't mean you have to be a good dancer to have a chance to win. Also, the winner won't be announced right away, Bakura and me having decided to hand pick ten of you and follow your dance developement for two weeks to see whom we think have the most potential. The one leaving the best impression on us will be the winner and having a chance to be my dance partner." Yami said, looking around to look at Yugi while gasps echoed heavily around the room at hearing the final sentence.

Bakura smirked at this, enjoying the shocked and thrilled faces of the people around them. No one had known what the price for the winner of the audition was, the poster in itself only promising private dancing with Yami Atemu. So he guessed this was a very nice surprise to them, many of the girls clutching their chests while trying to stabilize their breathing and rapidly beating hearts. Though he was slightly surprised to spot one teen at the back who didn't look as exited as the others... Yugi looked the other way around, wearing the face of someone who had just returned from alien captivity with cruel experiments, his face dried from most colour and body stiff. Bakura had the itching urge to walk over to the game master and poke him to see if he would fall like a statue or not, but fought against it and remained where he stood.

"So, let us begin. We will call your name when it's your turn, so be sure to be in here when we call yours. Each person will be in here for around fifteen minutes and last - Good luck to you all." Yami said and smiled his biggest smile, forcing himself to not walk over to Yugi and cuddle him senseless, wanting that shocked face to return to the bright one he had seen not too long ago. He could curse himself all he wanted, but the fact remained that Yugi was what he wanted right now and feeling tired of questioning himself any more, Yami had decided to go for it and see if his feelings subsided once he'd had some fun with Yugi. If it was a shallow liking to Yugi, the feelings would surely disappear, otherwise... that was a problem he'd have to handle then...

While plotting his small game with his current affection, Yami announced the first person who would join him, soon enough disappearing behind one of the doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Yami disappear behind a wooden door and the rest of the people in the room going back to preparing themselves, Yugi sighed and leaned against the nearest wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Closing his eyes, the small teen then leaned his head tiredly against the wall behind him, forcing his tence muscles to relax while trying desperately to fend off the assaulting images of Yami and himself dancing in private.

He seriously couldn't believe he was doing this and why he was still here after hearing the price beated him braindead. Not that he thought he would have a chance to win the first price, but what IF he actually did... what would he do then? Just thinking about being alone with Yami sent his knees shaking and mouth going dry, so what if he'd have to dance with Yami in private more than one time? That would surely be a bigger challenge than it was facing Kaiba in Duel Monsters the first time... But no matter how he tried to convince himself to get the hell out of there, he couldn't defeat the disturbing feelings of longing cursing through his body, craving to get to know Yami more. This was something he had secretly dreamt about for weeks, but now faced with his dreams coming true, Yugi couldn't be sure if his dreams had been fair. How much _did_ he actually like Yami? Was his feelings actually more than just a fictional crush, or had he just been putting Yami in the spot of filling his lonely heart without the risk of getting hurt?

Yugi placed his hands over his face, sighing heavilly in them while staying on the floor while he heard names being called a little now and then. It didn't matter how hard he tried to fool himself, beacuse in the end, he knew he was scared, scared of the truth that might come to life once he was alone with Yami. He had felt it when they had talked with each other those wonderful minutes, but had been too stubborn to admit them - he really liked Yami. But could he really allow himself to maybe nurse more than liking towards the dancer? Could he really handle his heart leading him down a road he wasn't sure he could handle walking on - Loving another male?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door for the fifth time in about an hour and a half, Bakura allowed himself to let out a tired groan while he stretched his sleeping muscles, not even bothering to hide his disappointment towards the young male leaving the room. So what if he crushed the boy's dreams, it wasn't like there had been any promising traits about the male to begin with. Someone had to break it to the kid when his parents obviously had not!

Running a hand through his hair, the choreographer decided to give himself a well deserved rest from his mission when he saw Yami disappearing inside his room again with another human. Judging from the look of the female following Yami, Bakura guessed he'd have at least twenty minutes to sneak-rest before Yami would find out, kicking his sorry ass for slacking off. So not being one to vaste something good, the white haired set to the task of finding something fun to do before he'd have to return to hell, knowing his next person was a female he'd rather send to the Shadow Realm - if it had existed. Curse nature for not making one.

He walked around aimlessly, effectively and most devotedly avoiding annoying girls on his way until he stopped in his tracks, spotting something leaning against the wall on the floor. Smirking, Bakura decided that this was the thing that would give him some amusement as well as paying him back at Yami for helping him with stupid wannabes. Who knew, maybe Yami would thank him for this... yeah, right, and Bakura was straight. No friggin' way.

Snickering to himself, the white haired then made his way over, stopping gracefully beside the small teen who didn't seem to notice him, face hidden in his hands in a tired pose.

"And I who thought I was the only game-geek who was also interested in bodily activities... looks like I was wrong." Bakura said loudly in an amused tone, quickly drawing Yugi's attention who looked up immediately when hearing how close the other was.

"Huh?" was all the young teen managed to say, utterly confused while he looked into Bakura's dark brown eyes, causing the choreographer to laugh softly.

"You're Yugi Mutou, right? The eighteen year old who has won every game contest he as ever entered in and is most well known for his amazing wins in Duel Monsters, am I not right?"

"Eh... I wouldn't like to express it like that, but yes, I'm that Yugi." Yugi answered kindly, though one could not miss his obvious suspicion towards the other, causing the white haired to mentally smirk. The kid was as smart as they said, not one thing missing the tri-coloured haired male. He had every right to be suspicious, though Bakura could bet Yami was the one who would suffer from his mischievousment.

"Never thought I'd see someone like you here. Much into dancing?" Bakura continued, eyeing Yugi with great interest, causing the slightly smaller one to squirm uncomfortably.

"I guess you could say that, though card games are more my field. I also haven't danced in a while now... I take it you're also into Duel Monsters, since you know who I am." Yugi continued, smiling at the other and giving a look of interest. Looked like Bakura had found his way in to get to know the other before leading him down the more interesting road.

"Smart one, very perceptive of you. Yes, I actually am. I find it very entertaining and a good way of practising strategies and your brain cells, though I doubt I'd be that hard an opponent to you." Bakura answered smugly, though still speaking the truth. He enjoyed Duel Monsters a lot, but even Yami was better than him, so Yugi was more than likely above his league, even though he himself had never competed in the game.

Yugi laughed gently, beaming at the other.

"Don't say that, you never know until the game is over." he said encouragingly while standing up and extending a hand. "Yugi Mutou."

Oh, had Yami not found himself a rare gem. It was not every day you met a famous person showing respect towards other 'ordinary' people, so finding Yugi doing just that to a complete stranger with all his sincerity made all of Bakura's small doubts about Yugi being perfect for Yami shatter to nothingness. The slightly smaller game master might be exactly what Yami needed...

"Bakura Takeida," the white haired answered and shook the hand, watching as Yugi's eyes widened slightly. It was always fun to watch when people figured out who he was, his name widely famous while his face was not.

"Bakura, as in...-"

"As in Yami's dance choreographer." Bakura finished off for Yugi and smirked at him, enjoying the face the other made. He could easily see why Yami had fallen for him, and hadn't it been for Yugi practically being taken, Bakura might have gotten an interest for him as well. But being a loyal friend, the white haired marked Yugi as forbidden ground and someone that he should not try to see if he had an interest in. Instead he settled for just enjoying the fun he could have with the two spiky haired, knowing they would give him many good laughs. "Don't tell me you missed that little detail. Yami introduced me to you all about two hours ago." he continued in a chuckle, watching a faint blush spread over the slightly cherubic like cheeks.

"Um... sorry, I forgot. I get easily...distracted." Yugi mumbled in embaressment, scratching the back of his head.

'Woah, could it be he has an interest in Yami!? That lucky bastard, especially since Yugi is waiting to be called in for the audition. This might be easier for Yami than he thought..hopefully.' Bakura thought in surprise, coming to no other conclusion than Yugi having been too occupide with looking at the dancer and therefore missing some things that the dancer was saying.

"Understanable. So, what kind of deck do you run?" Bakura asked, trying to change subject to get Yugi to relax a little. Well, if Yami and Yugi were to be together he might as well become friends with the game master already. And who knew, maybe Yugi had friends who were as cute as him that he could introduce Bakura to...

Liking the chosen subject of discussion caused Yugi to brighten up, his nervousness at meeting one of Yami's closest friend melting away when feeling confident at what they were going to talk about.

"I always have a hard time picking which type of deck I want, so I usually mix all types of monsters." Yugi answered enthusiastically and sat down, pulling out his deck from his bag, handing it to Bakura.

The choreographer followed Yugi's example and sat down, taking the offered deck. Looking through it, he let out a whistle.

"You have some really nice combos in here, no wonder you're the master. I notice you have some unusual Spellcasters that aren't commonly played with in here, I bet Yami would praise you on using them and having some nice combos for them. Not every day you see somone playing with good old Dark Magician apart from Yami - Normal Monsters of high levels aren't that commonly played any more...Not every day you see a Kuriboh being played either..." Bakura stated offhandedly, trying to make it look like he had said it from out of the blue. This should get Yugi more motivated to talk to Yami if he had doubts of doing so. Common interests were always a good way to start a relationship.

"Yami plays Duel Monsters too?" the game master asked in surprise, looking at the white haired with sparkling curiosity. Score.

"Sure he does. He has played with me ever since the game was released. We first met through the game, actually. Heh, I bet Yami would love to have a duel against the master. He hasn't had any worthy opponents apart from me and Malik in a while now. I bet he would be spellbound to find himself batteling his favorite monster as well." Bakura said in a smirk while Yugi gave an obvious look of shock, not being able to fully comprehend the sentences.

Yugi had never known Yami liked Duel Monsters and the thought of playing against him sent his stomach turning in both utter delight and fear.

"I bet Yami would pull his hair if he knew he had spoken to the famous Yugi Mutou without knowing it! He has always admired the game master, but I guess he never knew how you looked like. It's kinda hard to follow other celebrities with the profession and current status he has at the moment." the white haired suddenly cackled, making Yugi blush at his words. "Oh well. Just promise me that you'll drop that fact like a bomb on him once you get the chance, Yugi! And make sure I'm around, wouldn't want to miss his face for the life of me!" Bakura continued to cackle while handing Yugi's deck back.

The game master didn't know how to react to that, so all he did was agreeing to the promise even though he wasn't sure such a situation would ever occur. Him being with Bakura and Yami at once in a conversation sure was a surrealistic dream, if even that. Though he guessed it was more likely to happen now when he had actually met both of them in person, even though he couldn't see why they talked to him. Come to think of it, Yugi was slightly surprised to be talking to Bakura. The male wasn't exactly famous for an outgoing and friendly side, more known for his stubborn mind and his preference to keep away from the the famous light. Yet here the male was, having started a conversation with Yugi. Why Yugi couldn't figure out, but he was happy about it none the less. The white haired seemed like a nice person and the game master could now see the personality that Yami had always defended in the magazines and TV, scolding them for talking ill of his best friend.

"My my Bakura. Is this a friend of yours I haven't met in two years, or are you actually showing off your extra-rare friendly side!?" someone suddenly asked somewhere above Yugi to his right and both males turned to look at the newcomer. Yugi couldn't help but look the other over, admiring how gorgeously the white pants adorned the well shaped legs and how well the silver buckles and chains fitted with the toned skin. The white shirt hung losely over the other's chest in a clean and elegant way while being surrounded by stylish silver Ankhs on the earings and necklace, bringing forth the pale purple eyes beautifully.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Malik." Bakura huffed, rising to his feet. At this Yugi had to gape slightly, feeling like this day couldn't get more surreal than this. Could this be -that- Malik? The Malik that owned the widely famous company in which Yami was signed to... "This is Yugi." Bakura continued, introducing the two. Malik took Yugi's hand happilly and offered a wide smile, earning one back.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi." the sandy haired said before he was silenced when Bakura voiced a question of his.

"What are you doing here Malik? I thought you never left your office. Don't tell me you felt lonely and couldn't handle us being away from you for a few weeks." the choreographer said in an overly dramatic voice, playfully ruffling the slightly shorter company owner's hair. This caused Malik to huff lightly and swat the hand away.

"As if. If you must know I'm looking for a new office and headquarters, so while passing by I thought I'd stop by and say hi, seeing how it's going for you two. I'm glad I did. I haven't seen you this friendly to someone new for years. Hell should have frozen over by now." Malik retorted, snickering. "So, where's Yami? I have something I have to inform him about."

"He's still handling the audition."

"And you're not helping?" Malik asked again, raising an eyebrow at Bakura. "Don't tell me you're slacking off as usual."

"Hey! That's uncalled for. I don't slack off _that_ often, and I have helped him a lot, I'm just taking a break now." Bakura said, offended while the sandy haired just rolled his eyes. "Yami should be finished with this one about now, so I guess you can walk over and talk to him if you want." Bakura continued sourly and pointed at the room where the dancer was.

"Ah, good. You should come too Bakura, this might concern you as well. Nice to meet you Yugi." the company owner said lastly and smiled at Yugi before walking away, continuing to discuss something with Bakura whom saluted at Yugi before leaving.

Releasing a tired sigh and sitting down again, the game master closed his eyes, trying to push back the head ache he felt was coming, along with a slight fever. Pushing this much wasn't good... Sighing again, Yugi couldn't help but think this day could not hold any more surprises. In less than half an hour, Yugi had met the two closest people to Yami and to boot, he had also met Yami briefly and learned that the dancer was also a good player at Duel Monsters. Should he be thrilled at what had happened and wish for more, or should he pray to Ra that his journey would end here before it was too late?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Will it never end...?' Yami thought in boredom while continuing to evaluate the girl's dancing skills, bluntly ignoring the female's constant tries at flirting with him while she swayed her hips to the song. He had to admit she wasn't that bad, and would most probably end up on the list anyway, but the mere thought of having to have her as a dancing partner for most of his career made him wish his own end. If he would have his way he'd try with Yugi and if he liked him, he'd make him his partner, but sadly, Yami wasn't the one with the final say on the matter. Bakura, Malik and Otogi all had to be in on it, so it didn't really matter how much he wanted Yugi, all of the others had to be convinced as well. Not that the others didn't concider his wellbeing the most, but he doubted they'd let him have Yugi just because 'he might feel something for the other'.

Rubbing his temples roughly, Yami forced himself to think about his upcoming dance with Yugi instead.

'That'll be your reward Yami. Just a few more hours and you'll get to see how deep your interest goes...' he mentally cheered, trying to force himself to not lash out at the people entering his door a little now and then for the audition.

So far there had been a rare bunch of people who had impressed him greatly, most of the people being either drooling fans or people with too good confidence. Not that it hadn't been expected, but Yami had hoped that at least some had come with the cheer intereste for dancing. The unskilled dancers brought one good thing with them though - No matter how bad Yugi was, Yami wouldn't need an excuse to pick him as one of the finalists.

Turning to glance at the clock, Yami noticed he could finally send the girl off.

"Ok, that's very good. We'll end-"

But before Yami could finish the sentence a loud knock on the door was heard and two very familiar faces made themselves known. Yami had the most intense urge to practice darts on Bakura's forehead when he saw the other break out in a wide grin when he spotted Yami's current contestant. Count on Bakura to find something fun in his suffering...

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Yami asked in pleasant surprise as he stood up, making his way over to the door.

"I'll tell you. Sorry to interrupt you, are you finished soon?" Malik asked, looking the girl over with not too approving eyes.

"I'm not finished with all of them, but I was just rounding up this one. I can take a small break now before I continue if it's important." the dancer answered with obvious relief, happy to be excused from the constant sitting on the wooden chair he just knew had started gnawing on his ass.

"Great. It won't take too long, so don't worry, I know you're quite busy today." Malik said with a smirk, being all too happy about not being in Yami's position right now.

"Busy is just the surename." Yami groaned as the exited, telling the girl she would know if she had made it in a few days. The brown haired female bowed gratefully and walked away towards the door, Yami's tired eyes following her until they landed on a small form not too far away. Immediately his eyes brightened and he had to mentally chain himself to the floor to not walk over to the other, knowing Malik probably had important matters to speak with him about. But worry flashed through his mind suddenly when he noticed Yugi looked paler than before and he had to turn around to avoid the chance of him losing it. This of course, did not go unnoticed by a certain white haired male who mentally cackled, finding too much entertainement in watching Yami batteling himself whenever he saw Yugi. The choreographer knew Yami would have it easier when he finally had Yugi, a person's cravings always stronger towards something you want but does not yet have, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun as long as it lasted. It was very unusual for Yami to have these kind of urges and the white haired knew it made Yami frustrated to the point of boiling, something extremely amusing since Yami was always collected - well, before he met Yugi.

Pushing Yami inside the door, Bakura then felt he had the responsibility to enlighten Yami about his and Yugi's little chat.

"Quite a catch you've got there Yami. Don't ruin this now." he said warningly, smirking when he saw Malik's shocked eyes while Yami's widened temporarily before they narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Yami has found someone?" Malik asked in honest surprise, but was ignored.

"What did you do, Bakura?" the dancer asked in maximum suspicion, knowing Bakura too well to know he had something up his sleeve.

"Why do you always expect me to do something bad?" the white haired scoffed in offence, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because you have always scared away the others that have showed an interest towards Yami?" Malik offered, earning a heated glare from the choreographer.

"They weren't good for him. You could see from miles away that they were only after his money, besides, they were females. There's no chance Yami might have had a genuine attraction for them, so what's the big deal? And for the record - This Yugi guy - Yami is the one infatuated with him, not the other way around... or well, who knows..." he ended dramatically with every intention if giving Yami ideas. Well, he gave the dancer the right ideas, because he could bet his collection of cat items that Yugi liked Yami - in one way or another, so he wasn't really lying. Only possibly bending the truth a little... But sometimes you needed to use white lies to get somewhere, and Yami could need some help right now, especially when he got to know he was actually liking one of his idols. He could certainly need a little motivation then to not get too scared to advance on Yugi, and Bakura was always there to help.

"What did you two talk about?" Yami asked again, more suspicious than ever. But this time one could clearly see his curiosity as well, the dancer not having missed Bakura's little last statement.

"Wouldn't you like to know." the choreographer laughed, earning a glare from the dancer. "He's a friendly one. Anyone would get lost in his sweet persona." the white haired continued, watching as Yami's face morphed into a snarl.

"Don't even think-" the dancer began, but was cut off by Bakura again.

"Yami, seriously. It's not good to show such a big possessive side already, you might scare him off." the white haired retorted in all amusement, totally unfaced by Yami's temper. He knew the dancer wouldn't do anything... well, ok, in this case he couldn't say he was completely certain.

"Who are you two talking about?!" Malik asked yet again, annoyed at not knowing what the conversation was about. "Don't tell me you've found someone, Yami? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, you have. Yami's completely lost in a guy who's here for the audition." Bakura finally answered. "I took myself the liberty of getting to know him a little."

"Yami, that's great!" Malik cheered happilly, smiling widely.

"No it's not." Yami said quickly, feeling the loss of control not all too pleasant. Yugi was cute, but caused so many flaws of Yami's to enter the light. Sides he didn't even know he had.

"I agree. You should have seen him. He's a demon!" Bakura shot in, laughing loudly. "You'll have to watch him closely Malik, or Yami might rip your ass off if you get too near Yugi." he continued, laughing himself into tears while Malik looked stunned, turning to look at Yami quizzically.

"Don't ask. I don't even know how much I like him yet." was all the dancer answered, trying to put the conversation to an end. At this, Bakura leaned in and whispered he'd show Malik what he meant later. "What did you want Malik?" Yami asked tiredly, feeling the stress of the day finally pulling at him.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm going to move the location for the company's headquarters and there has been some minor changes surrounding the audition. First, you know we had said that the ten finalists were to train with you four days a week for two weeks, right? Well, some of my advisors thought it would be better and more worthwile if you train them for two months instead, but only two times a week. I agreed on that, so I came here to inform you of the changes. Also, my headquarters will be moved to Domino City." the sandy haired company owner said casually, watching as Yami's face shone up.

"Don't tell me you're moving the headquarters here because you knew I moved back here from Egypt a few days ago. That's almost cute." the dancer said teasingly, obviously more than happy to have Malik close.

The sandy haired grinned.

"I know you can't make it by yourself, you're far too emotional to move here without anyone else Yami. Though, maybe I have to reconsider, now that you might have found yourself a partner." he said jokingly, making Yami pout. "Oh, and Bakura, you're moving here with me."

"What?! Since when?" the white haired asked loudly in shock. Why did they never let him know about the changes beforehand.

"Since two days ago. And no complaining, because I know too well you want it. So suck it up and take it like the good friend you actually are." Malik answered with a big smile while Bakura's act fell and he grinned back.

"Trust you two to know me too well. Heh, well, that's great. When can I move in?"

"The apartment should be ready today, actually. You and I are sharing one for the time being, since I didn't want to dump you on Yami. He's far too busy already taking care of everyone else. I'm even more glad I did that, since it seems he'll soon have one more soul inside his walls. Wouldn't be any fun for him having a friend there too then." the company owner said with a smirk.

"Can you two -quit- that already! I've talked to the guy for five minutes and you make it sound like I've asked him to marry me!" the dancer groaned while standing up.

"Heh, I bet you have, in your dreams." Bakura snickered, catching the towel that had been sent his way in his hands. "I've never seen you more obvious, it's almost cute."

Growling, Yami stomped past them both and out the door, mumbling something about going back to work before he called another male to follow him before disappearing inside the other room.

"Bakura, aren't you going a little too far?" Malik asked the other while watching him taking out his deck from a bag.

"Are you kidding me?"

"...No. When have you ever seen Yami have a liking for someone since... the incident?" the company owner stated lowly, giving Bakura a knowing look.

"I know, Malik. But you didn't hear Yami after he met Yugi the first time...well, the first and only so far. I've never seen him like that, not even before the 'incident'. I was not exaggerating before when I said he was like a demon. I know he likes Yugi in that very special way, even if Yami might not have realized it himself yet. Can't blame him, Yugi's really sweet and caring, totally perfect for Yami. The good thing is - I'm pretty sure Yugi likes him in return, even though he seems even more in denial than our dear dancer."

"Wait. Bakura, don't tell me..." Malik began, a face of amusement falling over his features.

"Yup, it's the Yugi Mutou out there. Yeez, took you this long, how many Yugis have you ever met in your life!" the white haired laughed while walking over to Malik.

"None actually, but it felt too easy for it to be the Yugi you were talking to. Though, makes sense, he looked cute."

"And he's not just cute, he's smart too!" Bakura cheered, grinning so much one would expect fangs to flash momentarily in the light.

"No way...Don't tell me he's _that_ Yugi Mutou - the Game Master. Yami sure can't stick to the regular people, can he?" Malik said in wild amusement. It was all too perfect. "Yes. Finally my card-game-hours are officially _over_! So, does Yami know he's crushing on his idol?"

"Nope." Bakura cackled in answer. "I've told Yugi to drop the bomb when we all three are there."

"So I'm taking it that you're not going to stay out of this one either. And please make that four." Malik said, smirking from end to end. "Any plans?"

"All too many my friend. And you're welcomed to join." the white haired said mischievously. "This is what we're gonna do... and you're welcomed to join in with suggestions."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik had a hard time suppressing his snickers while they entered the 'waiting room' for the audition, the duo returning after having walked outside to get needed obejcts for their mission. And even if the company owner was slightly disappointed in Bakura slacking off yet _again_, he couldn't really be mad. The uppcoming minutes were all too interesting for him to try to prevent them from happening. The choreographer's plan was just great.

"See him anywhere?" Bakura asked as he looked around while adjusting the box in his hands. Malik scanned the room and soon enough spotted the smaller teen in one of the corners. Smiling softly, the company owner pulled at Bakura's shirt and pointed in the direction.

"I think he has fallen alseep." Malik stated, looking the other over. It wasn't that big a surprise really since the teen had waited for his turn for five hours now. What was a little disturbing was that Yugi hadn't moved out of the room to get something to eat. "Hey, Bakura... don't you think he looks kinda...pale?" he asked, silently walking closer with the white haired in tow.

"Now that you mention it... Well, good thing we brought food for him with us then!" he answered and grinned. Malik nodded in agreement, though he couldn't get rid of the feeling that the teen wasn't alright. Walking up, Malik the leaned down and shook Yugi's shoulder lightly, the slumbering teen awakening immediately.

"Hey Yugi! Brought you some food." Bakura said and smiled, plopping down on the floor in front of the teen. "We didn't know what you'd like to eat, so we just bought you some oriental spiced noodles to be safe, in case you were a vegetarian." the male continued, placing the box in front if Yugi who blinked slowly a few times, looking at the two males, then at the box, then at the males and box again before finally settling on Bakura.

"Oh, thanks. But you really shouldn't have." Yugi said lowly, embaressed at being served by Yami's best friends and people he didn't know that well.

"Don't bee stupid, Yugi. We're friends - friends help each other." Bakura said casually, opening the box for Yugi.

The game master couldn't help but answer with silence at that sentence, clearly stunned at being concidered a friend already. He really wouldn't call someone a friend after ten minutes of chat, but he wouldn't deny it was nice to hear it either. Surreal - but nice. Bakura and Malik seemed like nice people, though it was still kinda hard to concider himself a friend with such famous people as them. Of course he was also famous, but he had never viewed them as being in the same league - he himself being the lesser.

"Also, Bakura took a look at the list and you're the last one to go, so we thought it best to make sure you got something in your stomach. Can't dance when hungry." Malik added kindly, sitting down as well.

"Besides, Yami would kick our asses if he knew we weren't helping you if we could have." Bakura said, looking at no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, bewildered.

"Huh? I didn't say anything. Must have heard wrong because you need energy. Now eat." was all Bakura answered with, effectively dropping the maybe-too-revealing sentence. But no harm had really come out of it, Yugi had taken the bate and seemed to think he had heard wrong, because after the statement from Bakura he took the box without question and started eating, looking embaressed. Malik seemed to have thought it a little too revealing as well, because when Yugi dropped it without further question he released a sigh of relief, sending Bakura a look.

"So Yugi. How long have you liked dancing?" Malik asked innocently, trying to ease Yugi up a little to their company.

"Um, since I was five, though I stopped dancing a few years back when school took over most of my life. It was hard to be active in both games and dancing, and since I have always been better at games, I decided to drop dance when free time became rare." Yugi answered while looking thoughtful. "It was a lot of fun though, even if I feel more confident in games." he finished off, more to himself than the others, though Malik caught it and smirked to himself. How convenient.

"So why did you decide to join this dancing group, after all this time, and not a regular one?" Malik asked curiously, knowing he was out in deep waters but not caring. If Yami was one of the reasons it would make itself clear no matter what reaction or sentence Yugi gave.

"Um...well, my friends saw the poster and thought it would be a great way for me to get my passion for dancing back, now when I'm finsihed with basic school... And, I thought I'd give it a try. I've always liked... Yami's songs." the teen answered after a while, visibly tensing at getting the question. So Yami as a person really was one of the reasons.

"Ah," was all Malik said to that while smiling kindly, mentally cheering himself mute.

"Hey Yugi. Being the game master that you are - would you mind taking a look at my deck? With your help I might be able to finally kick Yami's ass in it." Bakura suddenly asked and gave a wide smirk as if suddenly struck by the idea.

At this Malik shook his head while Yugi gave Bakura a look of surprise.

"...Sure, if you want." the game master answered and smiled, always liking to be of help to someone. Taking the offered deck he then started to go through it, sometimes stopping for a second and looking deep in thought before continuing to evaluate each card. "You're focusing on Wind monsters, right?" he asked the white haired after a minute, more of a statement than an actual question.

"Yup. So what do you think?" Bakura asked, more than interested to know what Yami's idol thought.

"It's very good." Yugi said in all honesty, grinning at the other. "If this one can't beat Yami, his deck must be extremely good. But I notice you don't have any real combos in this one. True, a deck is best if it can run without any combos, but a combo is always good to have for a nice finishing blow if one needs to end a round quickly or for a surprise attack to turn the table. I'd suggest, since you run a lot of Wind Monsters and mainly focuses on defence, that you put in a Kazejin and one or two Silpheed. Silpheed is good since you can special summon it to the field and it's effect when sent to the graveyard is really helpful for a defence focusing deck. You don't want you opponent to collect cards for a combo to turn the table, so having to discard a card randomly when Silpheed is destroyed is a nasty little effect for them. Also, true Kazejin is a high level monster, but his effect is really nice for your type of deck and there are a lot of cards helping to special summon monsters of high levels, so he'd be a good addition for you." Yugi said enthusiastically, his eyes shining with happiness at talking about something he loved.

Bakura and Malik couldn't do anything but laugh at Yugi's antics, loving his sweet personality. There was no way they'd let Yami fail at getting this little jewel, they didn't want to lose Yugi as a friend for the life of them.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked and smiled in nervous embaressment, looking at them in turn.

"Nothing, honestly. You're just so darn cute." Bakura laughed in brutal honesty, making Yugi blush. Getting compliments had never been something he had been good at. "By the way Yugi. Would you mind dueling against me?" the white haired asked while not waiting for answer, placing his deck face down on the floor and drawing five cards, starting the duel.

"Eh, sure. I don't have anything else to do." the game master answered, amethyst eyes revealing his excitement at dueling someone as good as Bakura while he placed two cards face down and one monster in ATK position on the field.

"Speaking of cards..." Malik suddenly said, drawing the others attention. "I have a favour to ask you, Yugi."

"Me?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side with a curious look after he had finished his attack and taking some of Bakura's lifepoints.

"Yeah. You see, Yami is very into the game, but there is one card he hasn't been able to get a hold on yet. I bought it today for him, but I'm not sure he'd accept it if it was me giving it to him." the company owner began, eyeing Yugi. "I really want him to have it, and it would help me a lot as well if he accepted it. So - do you think you could give it to him for me?"

"Yeah. Yami always has a hard time refusing gifts from people like you." Bakura butted in, grinning at Yugi. "It'd be a big help."

"... O-kay." Yugi said, not really sure what to think, clearly not convinced. "But what do you mean with 'people like me'?"

"People who carries their heart in their hands. Someone like you - open, sincere and just darn sweet. He'd never be able to say no if you gave it to him." the choreographer said knowingly, putting a monster in face down DEF.

"Exactly. And since I'm his boss, he refuses my thank-you-gifts even more. Please Yugi, I really want him to have it. Can't you give it to him?" Malik pleaded, smiling sweetly at his prey.

"I don't-" the game master began before falling silent and sighing when Malik continued smiling at him with his pleading face. "I... guess I can do that. I'm still not sure it will work just because it's me, but if you think so, I guess I can do it." he finished and smiled even though he was beating himself up on the inside. He was nervous enough to just dance for the other, but now he would also have to start a conversation with the other and give him a gift the dancer would think was from him personally. But he couldn't say no to them. They had been really kind to him and he guessed everyone would be happy if he did it. They would be able to give Yami something they wanted him to have while Yami got something he had wanted. That only left Yugi feeling unhappy. Oh well, he could live with that. The day had been pretty good so far if you excluded the slight head ache he'd had for an hour now and the fever he knew would make itself known in any minute.

"Thank you, Yugi!" Malik said gratefully while handing the bag with the card in. Seeing the bag, amethyst eyes widened.

"How did you get that card?" Yugi asked in surprise while taking the bag, finding a Winged Kuriboh LV 10 inside.

"I bought it?" Malik offered as an answer. "An old man helped me get it from the glass shelf, why?"

"He didn't happen to have Spiky grey hair, did he?"

"Yes, he did." Malik confirmed, looking at Yugi quizzically. "Why?"

"My grandfather owns the Turtle game Shop and he's supposed to be in Egypt right now, leaving me alone with the shop. And since I'm here it should have been closed. When did he get home?!" the game master exclaimed, upset at not knowing his grandfather was home.

"I stayed to speak to him for a little while before I got here. He said I was lucky that I came when I did, because he was going back to Egypt in just an hour. He had just come home to get an important book he had forgotten, or so he said. I guess he has already left again." Malik offered, feeling the wheel of fate playing with him when she had introduced him to Yugi's grandfather. It was all too funny really, like they were meant to be friends.

"Oh." Yugi said, placing the card in the bag again. "Too bad he didn't stay." he mumbled, clearly feeling lonely.

"Bakura! What the heck do you think you're doing, slacking off again?! And Malik, why aren't you telling him to work?" someone suddenly said in a loud voice, clearly irritated.

Looking towards the entrance to Yami's room, the trio found a tired looking Yami scribbling something down on a paper before stomping over towards them.

"Hi Yami!" Bakura sang happilly. "I was just playing Duel Monsters with _Yugi_. You know, keeping him company till it's his turn." he ended, motioning towards the game master. At this, Yami's irritated face fell a little. He obviously hadn't seen Yugi in the corner before now.

"Oh, hi Yugi." he said softly, smiling, before turning to Bakura again and raising an elegant eyebrow, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And why are you two playing Duel Monsters?" he asked through clentched teeth, just _knowing_ there was something fishy about it all.

"I'm just getting some help." was all the white haired said, grinning.

"Help? For what?" the dancer asked, slightly shocked at finding that Yugi of all people played Duel Monsters and that Bakura had asked him for help on the matter.

"You don't know?" Bakura asked in fake-shock. "I'm getting help to beat your ass in the card game. Tell him Yugi." he said in amusement and smirked at Yugi.

"Tell me what?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi in honest curiosity while drowning in those rich amethyst pools.

When looking into Yami's warm crimson eyes, Yugi could do nothing but answer his question honestly, Yami deserving only the truth.

"They thought... I should tell you that I'm Yugi Mutou - The entitled 'Game Master'." the smallest one of the group said shyly, looking at Yami from under his blond bangs.

No matter how hard Yami tried to mask it, he still couldn't hide his shock when hearing it, staring at Yugi on the floor with wide eyes which Bakura snickered silently at with Malik.

"...You-..Really?" was all the dancer managed to squeak before couging and calming himself. "Yugi Mutou - The four time winner of Duel Monsters, latest win a month ago?" he asked in admiration while feeling himself becoming nervous. He couldn't believe the Game Master was right in front of him and being someone as cute as Yugi. Having admired the gamer for years, he had a hard time grasping the reality that he was actually speaking to him and had tried to kiss him just hours prior. Good thing he hadn't... or not, Yami couldn't quite decide which he thought at the moment.

"Yeah, that's me. Flesh and blood." Yugi laughed softly, noticing Yami's shock and growing nervousness. It made him relax seeing that Yami was maybe almost as nervous at meeting each other like he was. It had never struck Yugi that someone as Yami might have had him as a small idol or someone he admired. He had never concidered his position as a game master like a big deal, but apparently many others did and he found himself being more famous than he thought.

"I never thought you'd be so cu- that I would meet you like this." Yami mumbled before catching himself and forcing a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've followed your latest competitions and I must say your game play is most impressive."

"You have?" Yugi asked, looking disbelievingly at Yami until he realized he was staring and smiled.

"Thank you. Bakura told me you play Duel Monsters too."

"He did, did he." Yami said darkly and shot the white haired male a cold glare. Bakura just smiled innocently back while Malik scooted closer to Yugi, suspecting a temper from Yami. The choreographer just knew which button to push to get Yami going. "Bakura, could you please follow me for a second. I need your help." Yami suddenly said and started walking away, dragging Bakura along without giving the other a chance to answer. Looking over his shoulder with a smile he then added: "I'll see you in a few minutes Yugi, it's soon your turn." before disappearing inside his room.

Blinking, Yugi wondered what had just happened while Malik looked the card game over with fascination, noticing Yugi's definite victory with awe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yami growled, releasing Bakura's arm roughly. "Why didn't you tell me who he was?!" he continued, looking at the other with nervous eyes.

"Because it's more fun watching you squirm?" the choreographer offered, snickering at Yami's glare. "Ok really - I wanted to see how he was for myself before planting things in your head. I mean, you've admired that gamer for months and months, I just wanted to make sure you didn't like Yugi for who he was instead of how he was. Judging from the shock you so proudly dispayed back there, I take it you didn't - Which is good. Then you're feelings are honest."

"Bakura, I don't know in what way I like him, ok? So give up the 'in-love' theories already." Yami sighed, shaking his head while magically feeling his nervousness at speaking with the game master disappear. Being angry at his choreographer sure helped sometimes.

"Oh please, don't give me that cheap crap again!" Bakura groaned, slapping his forhead. "Yami, seriously. I've never seen you this worked up over anyone before, not even _him_."

"Please... don't bring that up." the dancer pleaded, looking at the other with sad eyes.

"I will, because that seems to be the only way to get you to realize how much Yugi means to you! I've never seen you like this and Yugi is not even near _him_ in any way, pchysically or mentally. I know what they say about Yugi in the papers and really, it's the first time I've found out they write something that's true. He really is the sincere and caring teen they portray him as and I understand fully why you've admired him for so long. He's a crystal among coal Yami! That he's the game master really opened up the reason to why you fell for him so quickly, because I think you subconsciously knew it was him all along. Don't give me that look." the white haired scolded, giving Yami an ecually cold look. "You know all too well it's true. Everyone likes him, that's why no magazine can write that bad things about him. Heck, even I liked him from the minute I talked to him and I swear to Ra that if you ever let him go, I'll send your sorry ass to some alien spacecraft for painful experiments before having the pleasure of finishing you off myself. Oh, and I'll make sure to make Yugi mine." he ended lastly, taking a deep breath from his upset rambling.

"Don't you even try to get him-"

"See! This is what I'm talking about. You're so madly infatuated with him that you're overly possessive already even though you haven't even given him a wink of what you feel for him. Admit it - You're just scared Yami, scared of being badly hurt again. But don't you think Yugi might be the same way? And allow me burst your bubble with brutal honesty - I think it's very pathetical and rude of you to expect Yugi to be the least bit like _him._ That's simply and madly unfair. You're not even willing to give him a chance because you expect him to be the same as everyone else. Yugi's sweet, caring and honest, but all you do is fooling yourself into thinking that he's only an object for bodily lust, even though you know it's not true. That's just mean Yami. Both towards him and yourself. I know your insides are screaming every time you're away from him, and yet all I see you do is telling yourself you don't love him. If you had asked me about love at first sight before, I would have said no - but now I find you the best example there is. You've liked him for moths without meeting him, and now when you do you're telling me it's only bodily lust?" Bakura continued ranting, upset at Yami for not really trying. He hated to see Yami do this and he was set on helping his friend to not make the biggest mistake of his life and push Yugi away. Breathing rapidly, the white haired sat down and looked at Yami who had positioned himself in a couch a little further away.

"You're right." Yami said, placing his face in his hands and sighing. "I'm scared."

"It was three years ago Yami. Let it go." Bakura said softly, giving Yami an affectionate look.

"I know but-"

"No buts Yami. Don't you think it's time you learned to trust another human being and give them your heart? You won't find anyone better than Yugi out there and I can't watch you let him go."

Another sigh. "You're right. I know Yugi's special." the dancer said, looking up and smiling softly. "Every time I look at him I just want to hold him close, and no matter what, I'd do anything to protect him. It's almost funny, how possessive he makes me fell. But I know you're right, I do love him. More than I have probably loved anyone."

"Heh, just imagine how you'll be when you get personally closer to him!" Bakura laughed and grinned. "I'll be afraid to visit you guys or even speak to him through the phone."

At this Yami just gave a mocking glare. "Damn right." before releasing a softl laugh. "He really is something."

"Yeah. And good for you, he has an interest in you as well."

"You're joking?" Yami said quickly in surprise, looking his friend over.

"Nope, am not. I can't say he loves you, but you were one of the reasons he came here. Said he liked your songs. He seemes a little unsure of 'what' he are - Ra knows how hard it can be to admit you're gay or bi - But I guess you'll just have to convince him you're _the one_." the white haired said and winked.

"I guess you're right." Yami smirked and stood up, walking over to his closet.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"Setting a plan into action. Even when I wasn't sure of my feelings I had planned to change to more... well-fitting clothes. But now when I know how much he means and will mean to me, I'll change into somthing even better." the dancer said while looking over his shoulder, flashing a mischievous smirk like a stalking tiger.

"Oh, how smugly of you, Pharaoh." the choreographer laughed, hearing Yami huff.

"What is it with you and these nick-names?"

"I dunno really. Might be because you're actually half egyptian? And you sure as hell can act like a Pharaoh sometimes. Oh please, you know I'm right." he answered and smirked at Yami.

"Guess you're right..." the dancer agreed while pulling out the desired clothing. "And this Pharaoh definitely knows what he wants right now." he said and smirked, Bakura smirking with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yugi!" the white haired waved while walking towards the other in the corner. "I bet you can see it since there's no one here apart from you - but it's your turn now." he cheered and flung an arm around Yugi's shoulders when he stood, leading him towards the audition room. "Ready?" he asked when they were almost at the door.

"I...guess." the game master said while running a hand through his tri coloured hair. He certainly didn't feel well enough for this, but having waited for hours and going through what he had done, he really didn't feel like backing down now. Being scolded when getting home by Ryou didn't sound too appealing either, so he'd just have to make it through this and then he could finally rest. Yugi was sure he would sleep for weeks after this.

Opening the door, Bakura lead him inside. "He's here Yami." he announced in the seemingly empty room, making Yugi raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Great. I'm coming, just have to fix the player, it... doesn' want to cooperate with me. Bakura, could you and Malik wait for me till I'm done?" Yami's voice rang to their left, the dancer hidden inside a small room where Yugi guessed the player was located.

"Sure." the choreographer answered casually before walking away and into the room, leaving Yugi alone in the dance room. "And Yami." he whispered when he knew Yugi couldn't see nor hear them. "I'm not hesitating to use blackmailing on you, so if you don't go through with this plan of yours, you can expect a horrible surprise." he said smugly, watching the dancer freeze momentarily before smirking and nodding.

"Don't worry Bakura. I'm already convinced, I won't let Yugi get out of my clutches. Now leave, I have a plan to put into action." he said and grinned, the choreograher not hesitating in leaving him.

"Break a bone." was all the white haired said before he passed Yugi on the way out, closing the door behind him with a click.

"Hm, seems like I'll have to use my laptop, the CD player doesn't want to play the songs. No big deal I guess..." Yami mumbled to himself while stepping out into the dance room, effectively drawing Yugi's attention. Hearing a soft gasp, the dancer couldn't help but smirk while putting his laptop on one of the tables.

While watching the dancer set up the laptop, Yugi found it hard not to stare. The sight before him was something he thought he had gotten used too, but having Yami actually breathing and moving in front of him for real made him realize he hadn't. Now he could only be sure of five things about the other - Yami was twentyone years old, liked Duel Monsters, was an awesome dancer, was caring... and was even more gorgeous in reality. Yugi had to mentally slap himself repeatedly to not actually drool where he stood, Yami's glory overwhelming. The black coloured clothing with golden details were perfect for Yami, the colours bringing forth is slightly paler, yet still toned egyptian skin and crimson eyes. The pants were riding dangerously low on the other's hips and ran smoothly over well shaped legs. A wide slit ran down each side of the leg, the fabric being held together by golden metal Ankhs in a chain like style. The black shirt was a simple t-shirt, but the short arms on it had been cut and was now hanging lower on the arms in an army of golden chains attached to the shoulders, showing the nicely shaped mouscles there. It was also adorned with a big gold Ankh in the middle of the chest, the eye of Horus positioned in the center of the Ankh's circle. Lastly Yami had a gold chain closely around his neck with a red gem shaped as the eye of Horus, bringing forth Yami's eyes wonderfully together with the golden earings. Yugi had thought Yami was gorgeous before - liking him or not- but this was almost ridiculous. The dancer truly looked like a beautiful Pharaoh...

But after having beated the sudden shock, Yugi couldn't help but question the dancers attire, no matter how beautiful they were. Were those clothes really just regular practice clothes? He didn't remember Yami wearing them before... but then, Yugi didn't remember much apart from Yami's shining face.

"Nervous?" Yami asked after a few seconds, turning around and smiling gently at Yugi.

"I-... yeah." the game master admitted honestly, scratching the back of his head in embaressment and earning a soft chuckle from the other.

"I understand. I was extremely nervous when I had my first audition as well, believe it or not. But really, don't be, I'm a nice judge." Yami said and smirked before turning around and walking over to one of the windows, opening it slightly. Somehow Yugi felt like the dancer was just doing that as an excuse to move around, showing more of himself with nice movements, but really, why would he?

"Ok." was all the game master was able to say, removing his white jumper slowly to end up standing in his deep purple t-shirt and black leather pants with silver buckles and zig-zaging patterns along the sides on his legs.

Turning around, Yami then returned to the table and sat down, mentally complimenting Yugi on his casual yet stylish choice of daily clothes. He looked edible.

"Alright, this is how it will be. First I'll play two songs of different types and all you have to do is dance to them in a way you think fit. You can try to express the message in the song or you can just show me some nice moves, it's all your choice. After that, if I find you good, I'll test your ability to dance with another - in this case me." he explained, looking Yugi in the eyes and smirking to himself. Yugi didn't have to know he was the only one getting a pair dance with him.

"No certain dance type then, it's all up to me?" Yugi asked, looking thoughtful.

"Nope." the dancer said and smiled.

"Ok." the game master said and took a deep breath, shaking his arms. "I'm ready."

Nodding, Yami pushed the play button and a slow, sad instrumental song floated out from the speakers.

Yugi stood there for a few seconds, listening to the song before begining to move in big, fluid movements. His arms sailed in the air in ways speaking of drama and suffering before using his whole body in the movements, adding even more emotions and power to the dance, bringing it to a higher level. The sorrow and longing Yugi portrayed was perfect for the title of the song - Missing You. His movements were beautiful and breathtaking, yet heart aching to watch, his dance so filled with sadness one expected him to take his own life while performing it. Releasing a breth Yami didn't knew he was holding, he pushed the 'next' button and immediately the beat sped up. Again, Yugi stopped, taking in the beat before continuing, closing his eyes to focus. This time though, the song was a perfect mix between fast and slow - sometimes a challenge for dancers. Yet Yugi immediately set for a certain pace, smartly moving to the beat of the drums which many knew, always was the base of a song's rythm. Follow that beat, and your pace would never be wrong. So following it smoothly, the teen set for moves instead of feelings for this song, now mainly using his hips and waist, moving them in sensual and alluring movements, muscles moving beautifully under tight fabric. The dancer himself had to admit they were skillfulled ones, yet perhaps a little unpolished. Though, those were never things that couldn't be fixed, especially since the gamer obviously had them within him. Yugi sure could make use of every inch of his body...

Licking his lips and taking a calming breath, Yami then pushed the stop button and smiled at Yugi whom stopped immediately and looked at him.

"Impressive." Yami said, not even trying to mask his happiness at Yugi being a good dancer. "You have talent, even though you - at the moment, is a slightly unpolished gem." he admitted, earning a snicker and a nodd from the game master in agreement.

Watching Yugi taking calming breaths, Yami suddenly noticed something - something he could use as an excuse to get closer to the other. So not wasting any time, the dancer stood up and walked over to his affection, the other giving him a questioning look as he drew nearer. Extending a hand, Yami placed it on Yugi's forehead and frowned, feeling the slightly too warm skin under it.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi stuttered, feeling uncomfortable with their closeness. He was practically breathing into the dancer's chest.

The dancer kept his hand there for a little while longer before running the fingers gently through Yugi's tri coloured spikes. "Yugi, are you feeling alright?" he asked, unable to let the worried feelings go. Yugi couldn't have become this warm after just two songs, could he?

Closing his eyes tiredly, Yugi couldn't help but enjoy the soothing fingers running through his hair. They were so gentle and slightly eased his head ache. But hearing Yami's worried tone made him snap out of it and he pulled back, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Yami asked, a little more convinced Yugi was alright, but not quite.

"Yeah. I haven't dance in years, I'm just untrained." Yugi said and gave a bright smile. "Let's continue."

Smiling down, Yami nodded and went back to the player, changing record. Well, that explained his slightly warm forehead. Yugi wouldn't be in the audition if he was not feeling well, after all. And anyone got a little more warm when untrained. No matter, Yami was happy to be able to continue his plan. It would have been a shame to have to stop now.

"Alright. Time to test your skills when dancing in pair." Yami said and pushed the play button. Smirking lightly, he then started to dance towards Yugi with his best moves in rythm with the intro music, mentally chuckling when he saw Yugi staring at him in awe. So his Little One could be as spellbound by him as he could with Yugi. Interesting.

Patiently waiting for Yugi to start dancing, Yami kept to just circling his affection in a playfull manner, telling himself to wait just a little more and follow the lyrics of his carefully picked song.

_We Were Standing All Alone You Were Leaning In to Speak To Me_

_Acting Like A Movie Shaker Dancing To Madonna Then You Kissed Me_

_And I Think About It All The Time_

Speaking through the lyrics, Yami decided to empathise them a little and began swaying with his hips to the beat, arms circling over his head and sensually along his sides while he kept dancing around Yugi, now reaching his front again. Seductively, but still innocently so, he began dancing closer to Yugi, whom still stood nailed to the floor and just looked at Yami in fascination. Smirking, Yami halted in his way over towards Yugi and slowly spun around, hips following after his waist while he moved his legs, creating a wave like movement up and down before he started walking closer again, knowing the coming lyrics.

_Sweet Temptation Rush All Over Me_

_And I Think About It All The Time_

_Passion Desire So Intense I Can't take Anymore Because_

Now reaching the spot were Yugi stood, Yami held up a hand and moved it upwards to lay it gently against the other's chest, letting his fingers fall and trail Yugi's chest until it came to a stop at his abdomen. Smiling, Yami leaned in, stopping painfully close to Yugi's ear. "You're not dancing, Yugi." he whispered, breath hot on the other's ear.

Yugi tensed and a soft blush fell over his cheeks while he tried to breathe.

"I-... I'm not sure what to dance." the smaller one answered honestly while swallowing hard.

Smirking, Yami leaned back and looked into rich amethyst pools before starting to dance backwards, hips swaying in his dangerously sensual way.

"Just mimic me." the dancer encouraged, lifting a hand to beckon Yugi to follow him. To his pleasant surprise, Yugi reacted immediately and started dancing as well, hips moving perfectly to the beat while he followed in Yami's track. In a few seconds Yugi had reached where Yami stood swaying and the dancer smiled widely at him. But before the game master had time to react, Yami had started circling him again, but this time much closer. Yugi could practically feel the heat coming from Yami's body as he moved, making the slightly smaller one temporarily wish the dancer would have opened the window a little more. Feeling and seeing Yami's face pass his own while he circled him as he danced was pushing his limit, Yugi wondering when he would surrender and fall to his knees from the heat.

_I Feel The Magic All Around You_

_It's Bringing Me To My Knees_

_Like A Wannabe_

_I've Got To Be Chained To You_

Stopping behind Yugi at the last sentence, Yami placed his hands on the other's hips gently, feeling the warm skin through the leather fabric. At this, Yugi jumped slightly before he forced himself to just continue dancing, telling himself everyone else had gone through this. He just had to lock away his disturbing thoughts until the dance was over.

Moving his hands, Yami began guiding Yugi into a special rythm along with himself, turning the other as he did so. Soon enough they stood face to face again, Yami's hands still resting on Yugi's hips as they danced. Smirking, the dancer leaned in, lips now just mere inches apart when Yugi looked up, amethyst locking with crimson.

"Very good." Yami whispered while staring into deep pools, feeling proud at Yugi's so far excellent dance after his shock had subsided.

_And When You Looked Into My Eyes Felt A Sudden Sense Of Urgency_

_Fascination Cast A Spell And You Became More Than Just A Mystery_

_And I Think About You All The Time_

Beaming, Yami decided it was time to test the other one's skills a little further, exploring his couple-dancing qualities.

"Time to test something slightly different." he said lowly while grasping Yugi's hands in his, the other giving him and curious look while complying. Smiling, the dancer then danced back a few steps, creating distance between them while still holding their hands joined. Smirking, Yami then pulled the other towards him again without warning, moving his left arm over Yugi's head and causing the other to spin so that his back landed against Yami's own chest, trapped in the dancer and his own arms.

"Excellent." Yami said huskily while pulling the other even closer to his chest, skin touching skin had it not been for their clothing.

_Is This Fate Is It My Destiny_

_That I Think About You All the Time_

_I No Longer Pretend To Have My Hand On The Wheel Because_

_I Feel The Magic All Around You_

_It's Bringing Me To My Knees_

_Like A Wannabe_

_I've Got To Be Chained To You_

_I Feel The Magic Building Around You_

Gulping at finding himself in such a close position with the other, Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. It was certainly getting hot in there, and feeling Yami's hands suddenly release his own to encircle his stomach and start trailing up and down his sides didn't exactly make it better. Somehow, no matter how he tried to think differently, Yugi found himself having a hard time honestly believing the others had gone through this as well. Why he would be treated differently he had no idea, and he could certainly to understand why, but none the less he couldn't help but wonder. He knew the song was an old hit, though not so commonly played anymore, but he still found himself question it for some reason. There was just something about the lyrics that felt... right, like it was what was happening at the moment. A ridiculous thought, but it was still there. But perhaps the most disturbing question was - should he feel happy about what was happening or hate it with a horrible passion?

_I Feel The Magic All Around You_

_It's Bringing Me To My Knees_

_Like A Wannabe_

_I've Got To Be Chained To You_

Feeling himself being turned around, Yugi then found himself released and Yami starting to dance closely around him again, a hand trailing over his body as the other circled. The gentle fingers left a hot trail over his skin where they had passed and Yugi shivered, suddenly feeling weak and lightheaded.

_And I Think About It All The Time_

_Tell Me It's Madness I Barely Know You_

_We Were Standing All Alone You Were Leaning In to Speak To Me_

_Ten Steps Back You're Still A Mystery_

Moving in again, Yami positioned himself in front of Yugi and grasped his right hand, spinning him around in a complete circle before stopping him against his chest. It was surreal, the way the smaller one made him feel. It really was like magic, the way he felt himself drawn to Yugi, the other being like the center of gravity. No matter how hard the dancer had tried to fight it in the beginning of the dance, he still found himself ending up close to Yugi far more faster than planned. Not that he hadn't planned to do it at all, but he had thought to wait with it a little longer than he had actually had.

_Acting Like A Movie Shaker Dancing To Madonna Then You Kissed Me_

_I Can't Take Anymore Because_

Looking at Yugi passionately, he lifted a hand to gently caress the other's soft cheek, causing Yugi to look up.

"I'm impressed." the dancer said sincerely while continuing to move in rythm with Yugi, their hips swaying dangerously close to each other.

"Thanks." Yugi answered, smiling lightly before suddenly bringing a hand up to hold Yami's shirt, his forehead falling to gently rest against the dancer's chest. "Yami I-.." the game master began before falling silent, leaving Yami curious. And happy. At the moment Yugi seemed to respond to his dance.

_I Feel The Magic All Around You_

_It's Bringing Me To My Knees_

_Like A Wannabe_

_I've Got To Be Chained To You_

Could Yugi really like him? That thought sure sent pleasant shivers down his spine, though not as many as their current position. Feeling the smaller one's breath through his shirt sent him trembling, begging for more contact. To be able to claim those succulent lips and know Yugi wanted it.

Stepping back, Yami took a hold on Yugi's chin and tilted his head upwards, finding hazy amethyst gems staring at him through half lidded eyes.

"Yami, I feel-..." the other mumbled slowly, the last of the sentence being burried in the unknown as Yami placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. He knew what Yugi wanted to say, and he felt the same. Motivated, the dancer began leaning in, but before he reached his desired destination Yugi stumbled backwards a little, his grip on Yami's shirt the only thing that had prevented him from falling.

"Yami I really don't- Yugi began again through now harsh pants as Yami stepped closer, his hold on the dancers shirt loosening as he wobbled on the spot. This caused Yami to frown.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he stopped dancing, instead reaching out a hand to caress Yugi's arm gently.

"I... I don't feel so well." the other gasped while his eyelids dropped steadily. "I feel...kinda dizzy..." he finished before he fell forward. Yami's eyes widened and he quickly stepped forward to catch Yugi to prevent him from falling onto the hard floor, the smaller one now unconscious in Yami's strong arms, leaving the dancer to worry about his affection.

_Tell Me It's Madness_

_I Barely Know You..._

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Nyahaha, do I see a little cliffhanger?! Wow... this chapter is nothing like the last one, not even the ending scene! The dance scene sure was a pain to write X.x

Hahaha! And I just noticed my tendencies to make everyone like Yugi a lot! Even Bakura fell for Yugi slightly. Oh well, makes sence I guess. I mean, who would not like gentle and sincere Yugi? XD But don't worry, when Ryou enters again, Bakura will find a new subject of interest. I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda slow, but this is a chapter that kinda sets up the relationships and the reasons for Yugi and Yami to do what they do, so I needed to write it like this.

And I apologize. I'm no dancer myself and don't concider myself good at that field, so I have no idea how accurate and good my dance desciptions are, even though I do go clubing from time to time. So to any dancer who might read this - no offence! I just write this because I like the idea, and not because I'm good at it XD Though, I still hope you all enjoy it just the same!

Hm, I'm thinking about doing an artwork for Yami's clothes that he wears at the dance with Yugi. I actually like the design for them...hm...

And I know - I didn't use the all of the lyrics for Chained To You. But it get's kinda repetetive in the end, which is still good in the song, but feels kinda, unnecessary for the fic. So I skipped some of the chorus at the end.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Much Love

DDR


End file.
